GEKIJOBAN! KAMEN RIDER SHOWA: ENDGAME
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A movie version of the Endgame Arc. Watch as GIN-SHOCKER is crushed from the inside. Featuring new scenes and characters! It's a fight to the finish. Kamen Riders, stand united as one! Updated with a sex scene!


Bernkastel was sitting in a rocking chair with Lambdadelta asleep while sitting in her lap as she rocked gently, back and forth. The bluenette's hand tenderly stroked the blonde's hair as she spoke softly, "A story can have many beginnings, many outcomes and many endings. I've seen and experienced many stories begin the same way, but run their course and end differently. I've seen friends betraying each other, only to discover the strength of faith and trust in the end. I've seen people who've lost loved ones, only to gain strength to rise from their hardships. Indeed, the same story can be told in many different ways. There are many different versions of the same story. Thus, there can also be many different worlds."

Bernkastel wrapped her arms gently around Lambdadelta's waist and pulled the blonde closer, kissing her forehead. She continued, "Let us see this story told in a _different_ way…"

* * *

**GEKIJOBAN! KAMEN RIDER SHOWA: ENDGAME**

* * *

"Director-san, I'm curious," said Dr. Hasuma as he and Warren exited Storeroom X with a box in the Director of ARMOR's hands.

"About what, Ryuki?" Warren asked.

"Why do you have such interest in Shinichi? I know he's a Rider and a powerful one at that but you seem to have a very strong interest in him," questioned Dr. Hasuma.

"It's because he reminds me of a young me, back when I was struggling on the line between good and evil," Warren admitted. "I had people like Cap to guide me. Shinichi needs someone like that."

Dr. Hasuma nodded in acceptance. Warren just wanted to guide a young hero on the right path. It was the same thing he did for Lucy, Shinji and Naruto when he adopted them. That was also why he'd taken Sasuke under his wing.

"However, that doesn't mean I'll let him off without punishment," said Warren. "Ryuki, do you need any help in DORA?"

"My staff has been pretty swamped with work lately," stated Dr. Hasuma. "A lot of new data needs to be organized and we're already working overtime."

"Good. I'll assign Shinichi to do some clerical work in your department. How does a month sound?" Warren asked.

"Alright, send him over. From what I've heard he's a good worker," said Dr. Hasuma.

"Also, Takada wants him to help out in the Science Dept," added Warren.

"Doesn't he already have those androids to assist him?" questioned Dr. Hasuma.

"Yes, but they went on strike so he needs help."

"Serves him right for giving them personalities and treating them badly," said Dr. Hasuma with a chuckle.

* * *

Later, Warren called Shinichi and the young Rider now stood before him. Shinichi's stance was straight with a hand to his forehead, saluting. "Sir, what is it you request of me, sir?"

Warren cocked an eyebrow. Usually Shinichi was insubordinate and rarely ever salute. He was mostly casual with Warren and the other higher-ranked members of ARMOR but now he was acting like a model and loyal soldier.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Shinichi?" Warren asked.

Shinichi put his hand down and responded, "I guess I was just channeling BLACK 13's habit of being respectful to his superiors."

"That is going to get some used to," said Warren. "Well, anyway, good work on your last mission. You defeated one of GIN-SHOCKER's executives and saved your mother."

"Thank you, sir," Shinichi nodded.

"However," Warren added abruptly, "You disregarded your superior and failed to report to him about this." He had Takada's report on Shinichi on his desk and he'd read it. While the mission was a success, Shinichi still needed to be disciplined.

"I will accept any punishment, sir," said Shinichi, hands to his back and staring straight at Warren without fear or concern.

'_This is going to take some getting used to_,' thought Warren. "You'll report to DORA to do some clerical work under Dr. Ryuki Hasuma."

* * *

Dr. Hasuma led Shinichi to DORA. The Department Of Rider Affairs was within the Terminal like ARMOR.

"So, what is it that you do here, Dr. Hasuma?" Shinichi asked.

Dr. Hasuma explained, "DORA monitors and keep track of all Kamen Rider activity in the Multiverse. This is how I found you." They arrived at the door and Dr. Hasuma put his palm on the scanner pad next to the door. The entrance slid open and he said, "Welcome to DORA."

"Woah…" Shinichi said in awe. There were cubicles with people working and there was a lot of activity as the staff walked about with papers or working on hi-tech computer consoles. A lot of work was being done. Dr. Hasuma then showed Shinichi the large viewing screen that looked like several TV monitors in one as each square showed different Riders.

"This screen shows us Riders from every inch of the Multiverse," said Dr. Hasuma, "And we keep track of their activities."

"Isn't this a breach of privacy?" Shinichi asked.

"Don't worry. We only monitor their Rider activity, not civilian activity. However, once a Rider catches our eye he is recruited into ARMOR," said Dr. Hasuma reassuringly.

Shinichi pointed to himself. "Like I was?"

"Exactly," Dr. Hasuma confirmed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Shinichi asked. Dr. Hasuma led him to a cubicle with stacks of paper.

"This will be your station. Do you know how to work a computer?"

"Of course," said Shinichi, tapping his right temple.

"Good. Now I want you edit these reports, reorganize, staple and file them alphabetically," Dr. Hasuma said. "Your time starts now. I'll be back in a few hours to see your progress."

* * *

Shinichi returned home, tired. Who knew paperwork could be so hard? He had to read each report thoroughly, edit them, staple them together, and then file them together individually. It was exhausting. He didn't think he'd have to do so much considering there were a lot of people in DORA but he was mistaken. The Multiverse was vast and Kamen Riders seemed to be borne by the minute.

He was just glad it was all over…for now…

"Tadaima…" Shinichi greeted.

"Okaeri nasai, Shinji," his mother greeted. She looked at him in concern. "You look tired. What happened?"

"Paperwork," he answered. "I had to edit, staple, organize and file reports." He dropped down on the couch with Rika and Hanyuu who were playing a videogame.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow," said Shiori. "You should take a bath."

"Yeah," he agreed before getting up and dragging himself up to the bathroom.

Inside, he'd stripped down and was all lathered up in soap as he sat on the bench. He heard a knock and a familiar voice at the door.

"Shin-kun."

Shinichi became red. "Rena-chan?"

The girl on the other side responded, "Does Shin-kun want Rena to wash his back?" she asked cutely.

Shinichi grinned, "Sure, come right in." He turned, expecting to see her in a towel but then saw she was wearing a bikini. It still looked good on her and he drank in her figure.

She blushed, cutely, and said, "Don't stare at me like that…"

Part of him wanted to throw her down, rip off that bikini, and have his way with her in the bathroom. However, giving his mother ideas was the last thing on his mind. Thus, subduing his hormones, he presented his back for her to wash.

* * *

'_I can't believe I was able to restrain myself_,' thought Shinichi in amazement as he entered his room with Rena. She had on a pink sweater, black stockings, a red beret and a mid-thigh length red skirt. She wore her cicada brooch on her sweater.

Shinichi just had on blue track pants with a white long-sleeved shirt on and the towel around his neck.

Rena sat on his bed and crossed her legs. She asked, "So, what did you do today?"

"Well, I had to do some clerical work in the Department Of Rider Affairs," he answered as he sat next to her.

"What's that like?" she asked curiously.

"Just regular office work like a salary man. Totally not my thing," he told her. He turned to look at her and then, out of the blue, she kissed him.

Seconds later he returned the kiss. A minute after that she was lying on his bed with him on top of her. He was kissing her passionately on the lips and then she moaned as he kissed her throat. His hands were all over her as she wrapped her arms around his back. His hands went under her sweater, tickling the skin underneath. Rena gasped and giggled when she felt him tickling her but was still able to keep kissing him.

His hands were on the clasp of her bra. Just a tug and it would come unclipped. Then…second base!

However, the beeping of his watch caused his plans to come to a screeching halt.

'_DAMN IT!_' he cursed loudly in his mind before he answered his watch. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Shinichi, do you mind doing me a favor?_" Warren's voice came through.

* * *

Warren and Rachel were dressed for a night on the town. They were having a romantic dinner that was also followed by dancing and a night at the theatre.

"Thank you for doing this on short notice," said Warren with a smile.

"It was no problem," said Rena as she held baby Alan. The baby was gripping the front of the girl's sweater tight in his small hands. "He's just so cute!" Rena cooed at Alan.

"Yeah, no problem," said Shinichi grumpily.

"Now, remember that his bedtime is at 8. His formula is in the fridge so all you need to do is reheat it in the microwave," explained Rachel. "Also, you need to sing him to sleep."

"It's okay, Rae," Warren said reassuringly to his wife, "They'll be fine. Alan will be fine."

Alan was reaching out to his mother and Rachel plucked him out of Rena's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alan giggled.

"My sweet little boy," said Rachel before depositing him in Rena's arms.

The Smith couple left the teens and the baby and went towards the elevator.

"I wonder why his other kids couldn't do it," grumbled Shinichi. "Oh, now I remember. They're all on assignment." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, Shin-kun. You can get lucky next time. For now let's take good care of Alan-chan," said Rena, beaming.

Shinichi cooled down when he saw that smile and said, "OK, Rena."

It wouldn't be long before Shinichi and Rena learnt that Alan was much like his parents. He wasn't exactly a normal baby.

"GET ME DOWN!" Shinichi wailed as he was suspended in the air. Alan giggled as he floated in the air, with a finger pointed at Shinichi.

It'd only been 10 minutes since Warren and Rachel left. Alan was now demonstrating his powers. He'd demonstrated by floating out of Rena's arms and flying around. When Shinichi tried to catch him, the baby froze him and picked him up telekinetically. Now, Alan was having fun with Shinichi.

"Alan-chan, put Shin-kun down!" Rena said to the baby. Alan giggled and began to move his finger in a circle, which caused his target (Shinichi) to spin around and around.

"RENA! STOP HIM NOW!" Shinichi wailed. Alan giggled at Shinichi's plight and then began to bang Shinichi against the ceiling.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Shinichi grunted as his head was banged repeatedly against the ceiling.

Rena finally caught Alan and cradled him in her arms. The baby gazed up at her as she spoke, "Now, be a nice baby and put Shin-kun down."

Alan seemed to understand her and stopped. This, however, caused Shinichi to plummet.

"ARGH!" Shinichi yelled as he fell to the floor.

Thud!

"Ow…" the Rider groaned.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" Rena asked as she peered down at her boyfriend who was peeling himself off the floor.

He stood up, glared at the baby, and said, "When is he supposed to sleep?"

Rena looked to the clock. "His bed time is at 8. It's still 6:30."

"Oh…joy…" Shinichi moaned.

The next 1 hour and a half would be harrowing for Shinichi. Alan, or some reason, didn't use his powers on Rena. Shinichi was his target.

At around 7:15 Alan got hungry and cried to announce it. Rena was now holding a bottle to Alan as he suckled on it. Shinichi watched, impressed.

"Wow, you're really good," admired Shinichi.

"Thank you, Shin-kun," Rena smiled.

Shinichi was actually imagining what it would be like for Rena and him to have a baby of their own…when a rancid smell invaded his nostrils. "Oh…god…what is that smell?" He looked to Alan.

"Someone needs to be changed," said Rena.

10 minutes later, Shinichi looked rather ill.

"How much poop can a little guy make?" he muttered. While changing Alan he'd also gotten peed on, forcing him to take a quick bath and to remove his peed on shirt. He'd washed it in the sink and now it was drying. This left him only in a white t-shirt he'd worn under the perfectly alright blue long-sleeved shirt which had gotten peed on and his blue jeans.

Shinichi looked to the baby who was clutching to the front of Rena's sweater. The way he was nuzzling her breasts made him feel a bit jealous but he pushed those irrational feelings aside. Alan was just a baby with telekinetic powers and mischief.

Shinichi looked to the clock on the wall, praying or Alan's parent's return.

And finally, at around 8 o'clock, Rena sang a lullaby to Alan and put him in his crib. The baby slept soundly as he clutched his blanket.

"He looks so cute," Rena admitted as she peered down on the sleeping baby. "I wish I could take him home."

"Rena, we've talked about this," Shinichi reminded, "But you're right. The little demon does look cute." She elbowed him.

"Don't call him a demon," she warned.

"Hai, hai," he said, rubbing his side. She was strong for a girl.

When Warren returned with Rachel at around 11 pm, his wife immediately went to check on Alan. Warren congratulated the young couple, "You did good work. I should pay you."

"You already pay me," Shinichi stated. He gestured to Rena, "Her, on the other hand…"

"Right, gotcha," said Warren as he started to dig into his wallet for a few yen notes. "Oh Shinichi, don't forget that you have a top secret assignment coming up soon. I hope you're ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Shinichi answered.

Rena didn't know that this night would be the last she'd ever see Shinichi the same way again.

* * *

"He's been gone for two whole weeks now," said Keiichi as he stared at the empty seat which belonged to Shinichi.

"Has it really been that long?" Mion asked. It felt longer. After-school club activities weren't fun without Shinichi. It just didn't feel right without him around.

"Rena misses Shin-kun," the auburn-haired girl stated sadly. She really wanted to see her boyfriend. The last time she saw him was when they babysat Alan and that had been two weeks ago.

"You're not the only one, Rena," Rika admitted.

"Shiori-mama hasn't heard from him either and it's upsetting her too," added Hanyuu.

"Did he tell you where he was going or what he was up to?" Shion asked the Furude Shrine's heir. Rika shook her head in response.

"We've asked Warren-san and he told us that Shinichi's on a top secret assignment for ARMOR."

"And Shinichi can't contact us until it's over," added Hanyuu. "Shiori-mama misses him as well." That was true. The adult novel writer didn't seem to have much of a drive without her son. Despite her faith in her son's abilities she still missed him and worried for him. She wished he would return.

"It's almost Christmas too," commented Rena. She'd gotten Shinichi's present for him already.

"He'll be back soon," said Satoshi positively.

"You've been saying that for days, Satoshi-kun," Shion remarked.

"And I'll keep saying it," Satoshi said confidently, "Shinichi isn't the type to abandon his friends."

No sooner had he said that a ball rolled into the classroom and bumped against the back of Satoko's foot. Curious, the blonde girl picked it up. It looked like a black metal ball. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, inspecting it.

"Hey, what have you got there, Satoko-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"It just rolled into class," Satoko said. She turned it over and her eyes widened when she saw the golden hawk crest and the letters 'GS' within the crest.

"GIN-SHOCKER!" Rika exclaimed. They all knew what GIN-SHOCKER's crest looked like and when something bore the organization's logo that was never a good thing.

"Satoko! Throw it out! Throw it out!" Keiichi shouted in panic, suspecting the ball in question to be a bomb. However, before they could get the window open a thick black gas spewed from the ball and enveloped the room.

Thuds were heard as one by one the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club passed out. Several figures wearing gas masks entered the classroom, led by Gebok who said, "Now, be gentle. We don't want to hurt them just yet. The new High Commander will get upset if they're hurt."

* * *

"Rika-chan! Rika-chan!" Shiori called out as she shook the young girl awake. Rika's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh, thank goodness!" She hugged Rika in relief.

"Shiori-mama?" Rika asked, confused. "What's going on?" She looked around and saw her friends were all still unconscious. When she saw the vertical bars she knew that they were in a cell of some sort. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Shiori answered. "The last thing I remember was preparing for dinner when all of a sudden everything went black. What happened to you?"

"GIN-SHOCKER," Rika answered. "They used knockout gas."

The others were slowly coming to. Hanyuu panicked when she felt the collar around her neck. "What is this? Au! Au!"

"Where are we? What's going on?" Rena asked, confused.

"It looks like we're in a cell," said Satoshi.

"Way to state the obvious, Satoshi-kun," Mion frowned, rolling her eyes.

Satoko frowned, saying apologetically, "I'm sorry, everyone."

"It's not your fault, Satoko-chan," Shion said, holding the blonde girl. "It's GIN-SHOCKER's doing."

Keiichi went to the front of their shared cell and shouted, grasping the bars, "Hey! Hey! Let us go!"

"Kei-chan, save your energy," Mion advised. "They aren't going to just let us go."

Footsteps were heard and the group tensed up as they saw the familiar visage of Gebok approached their cell. Flanking him was a pair of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers armed with rifles.

Gebok smiled wide and greeted, "Welcome to GIN-SHOCKER!"

Shiori demanded, without fear and a glare filled with defiance pointed at this monster of a man, "Why have you brought us here?"

Gebok answered, "You're all special guests."

Mion asked, "Guests? Guests for what?"

Gebok explained, "For the induction of the new High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER, of course! Sounds fun, right?"

Keiichi questioned, "And why would we care about something like that?"

Gebok's smile widened in a creepy way that it revealed his gleaming and white teeth. It was quite unsettling. He answered Keiichi's question, "When you see him, you'll know. He'd want his closest friends and family to be present."

Before they could question further, the cell door was opened and they were being escorted out one by one by the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. They dared not to try anything since the soldiers were armed. Shion discovered that her tazer was gone and even if Mion's martial arts skills could get them out of this now, they would not be any good against an entire army of GIN-SHOCKER's grunts. The emerald-haired leader of the Gaming Club would have to play it cool to protect her friends and Shiori.

"Now, follow me. The great hall is not very far," said Gebok.

They were escorted up the stairs and into a huge room full of Cyborg Mutants, GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Within the great hall was another set of stairs which led up to platform where there was a throne with a shadowy figure on it that was flanked by two guards. It was the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER himself. Mounted and displayed proudly above the Great Leader's throne was GIN-SHOCKER's emblem.

The great hall had reddish pillars with ornate Chinese dragons wrapped around them and the walls were covered in symbols depicting human torture. It was dark and unnerving. Hanyuu shivered at the appearance of all the monsters but Shiori's gentle touch comforted her. Satoko was sticking close to Shion and Satoshi.

"Oh and I suggest you keep your tongues in check from now on," warned Gebok. "A lot of people in this room are quite trigger-happy." Gebok relished the looks of fear on their captives' faces, even if they tried to look brave within the heart of GIN-SHOCKER.

The Great Leader's voice boomed and all attention was immediately on the organization's leader and founder. He spoke, "With power comes great responsibility, and he has proven to possess the power to deserve this responsibility. My subjects, I welcome to you my new High Commander!"

A spotlight shone upon the entrance of the great hall as a figure walked in. His footsteps were heard as he walked along the red carpet. The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, executives and Cyborg Mutants made way for him. The Hinamizawans looked to see who it was only to be surprised when they saw his face.

"Shinichi/Shinji!" everyone shouted in surprise to see him present in GIN-SHOCKER's great hall.

"You've come to rescue us!" Rena exclaimed happily but Rika realized something. None of the GIN-SHOCKER members seemed shocked or outraged at his arrival. Some were actually chuckling as if someone had told a funny joke.

"Rescue? What do you mean?" Shinichi asked making Shiori and the Gaming Club look confused.

"Well, yeah. Why else would you be here?" Keiichi stated

"You haven't told them?" Shinichi said to Gebok who shrugged in response. This confused the Hinamizawans further. Why was Shinichi talking to Gebok like they were good friends all of a sudden?

"I figured it be best if they heard it from the horse's mouth, but I gave them a good enough hint," Gebok said.

"For this group, Gebok, you need to be clearer," Shinichi remarked.

"Shinji what's going on?" Shiori said as her confusion vanished and was replaced by fear.

"Okaasan, I didn't come here to rescue you. In fact I ordered Dr. Gebok to have you brought here to witness me becoming GIN-SHOCKER's new High Commander," Shinichi said, making his friends and family's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Shin-chan, if this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny," said Mion, scared and angry all at once. She just couldn't believe Shinichi was betraying them.

Keiichi exclaimed, "Shinichi, tell us it isn't true!"

Rena grabbed onto Shinichi's shirt, demanding, "It's a lie, right? Right?" Her eyes met Shinichi's and she gasped at the coldness she received in return.

A GIN-SHOCKER soldier suddenly slapped Rena and knocked her to the ground. The generic soldier shouted at the girl, "Show some respect and-ARGH!"

All of a sudden Shinichi grabbed the soldier by the throat and glared at him. Focusing his power, he began to kill the soldier who'd dared to hit his beloved Rena. He started to age at an accelerated rate, becoming an old man in a matter of seconds before collapsing as a pile of bones and dust within his uniform.

The Hinamizawans gasped at the ruthlessness as the remains of the soldier were swept away. That was punishment for harming his beloved.

"Shin…kun…?" Rena asked as Shinichi helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"Shinichi, tell us why you're doing this," demanded Shion.

Shinichi answered honestly, "My friends, I've just joined the winning side. GIN-SHOCKER will conquer the whole world."

**Music Change - Sixth Demon Lord**

"Members of GIN-SHOCKER!" the Great Leader's voice boomed across the hall from his throne, causing all attention to fall upon him. "It is with great honor that I award BLACK 13 this badge signifying his allegiance to GIN-SHOCKER!"

Shinichi, when his name was called, began to walk up the steps to receive his badge from the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER.

"This can't be happening," Shiori murmured in denial. It felt like a horrible dream. "This has to be a bad dream…"

"Aw, why the long face? Your son is about to become second-in-command to the future ruler of this world!" Gebok said excitedly

"Shut your mouth!" Shion shouted at the mad scientist who was responsible for turning Shinichi into a Kaizo Ningen in the first place.

Shinichi was walking up to the Great Leader with a dark grin on his face.

"Shinichi don't do this!" Rika shouted.

"They're the bad guys! Au!" Hanyuu said.

"Shin-kun, please..." Rena pleaded desperately, "Don't do this."

If Shinichi heard them he ignored it as he stopped in front of the Great Leader and knelt down before him with his head bowed in respect. "I am here to serve, Great Leader-sama."

"Arise, and take this badge with pride," Great Leader said as he presented an onyx badge trimmed with silver. It had a jagged XIII on it. Shinichi stood straight and accepted the badge before pinning it to his left sleeve. As soon as he did, his clothes changed. He became clad in a black leather coat that reached his knees with crimson shoulder pads. On the back of the coat was GIN-SHOCKER's emblem. Under the coat he wore a blood red turtleneck shirt with GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on his chest. He wore black pants and brown leather boots with a belt that had GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on his belt buckle. Worn on his hands were black leather gloves with XIII on the back. Over his eyes were blood red shades. His hair seemed to have turned a shade darker as well and it was spiked up, displaying his scar openly and proudly.

Shinichi then turned to face the assembled GIN-SHOCKER members as the Great Leader announced, "LET ME PRESENT TO YOU THE NEW HIGH COMMANDER OF GIN-SHOCKER! BLACK 13!" The spotlight shone upon Shinichi who smirked with pride.

The assembled GIN-SHOCKER soldiers cheered, "GLORY TO THE HIGH COMMANDER! GLORY TO THE GREAT LEADER! GLORY TO GIN-SHOCKER!"

The Gaming Club and Shiori could only watch in despair as Shinichi was cheered on. He was now one of them, one of GIN-SHOCKER's executive members.

After the cheering died down, Shinichi spoke as he addressed the entire great hall, "Fellow members of GIN-SHOCKER, I swear to you that the world will be ours. We will paint the sea red with blood, the skies will darken and fear will spread until all have bowed to the glory of GIN-SHOCKER." He received a roar of applause.

"But what about the Kamen Riders?" a faceless grunt asked, referring to one of GIN-SHOCKER's main obstacles.

Shinichi laughed, "I was their most powerful trump card. Without me they're absolutely powerless and defenseless. Besides, they know we're out there and out for their blood. We won't stop until they are squished under our boots like the insects they are." He shouted, "What do we want?"

"Their Death! Their Death! Their Death!" all members of GIN-SHOCKER shouted like a mantra.

Gebok, with a flask filled with whisky, called out, "To the new High Commander...KAMPAI!" He was proud that his 'son' had come to his senses and come home to them.

Shinichi turned and bowed to the Great Leader and saluted before turning back around and walking down the steps down to the floor of the great hall. His eyes went towards the Gaming Club and his mother who had various looks of shock and betrayal painted on their faces.

**End Music**

"Hello again, my friends," Shinichi said to his friends of the Gaming Club. "Are you surprised?" They were speechless and he chuckled. "Yup, you are."

"What do you want, _High Commander?_" Shion spat the last part in a hateful tone.

"I'm here to offer you all the chance of a lifetime. My friends, what I'm offering you is the opportunity to join us," Shinichi said.

"You're kidding, right?" Keiichi questioned as he scrutinized his friend.

"I kid you not, my friends. What I'm offering you is a chance to be rulers of your own countries and have your own personal legion of Cyborg Mutants ready to kill anyone who opposes you." The Gaming Club remained silent as he continued, "Come now. I know it sounds too good to be true, but I swear that I am not lying. So what do you say?" Shinichi was expecting a yes.

"Forget it!" Mion shouted defiantly. Shinichi sighed. He'd expected this. Mion was always a tough nut to crack.

"Mion, see the bigger picture here. GIN-SHOCKER is offering you power beyond your wildest dreams," Shinichi said in a businessman-like tone. One by one he addressed his friends and family, "Mion, don't you want the Sonozakis to be the most powerful clan in Japan? If you join me and GIN-SHOCKER the Sonozaki Clan will have complete control of the entire government. Rena, you can have all the cute things you want and the law won't be able to stop you. Satoko, Satoshi, I can bring back your parents. Okaasan, I can bring back Otousan for you. Rika, I can bring back your parents for you. Hanyuu, I can make the name Oyashiro-sama feared and well-respected beyond the borders of Hinamizawa. Keiichi, you too will have a glorious position and great wealth and power. Shion, you can be respected as well. My friends, my mother, please understand that GIN-SHOCKER is going to win this war. GIN-SHOCKER will rule the world!"

"Yeah, but it comes at the price of killing innocents!" Keiichi snapped.

"To make progress, sacrifices need to be made. Only GIN-SHOCKER can bring order to the world," Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, in the form of a dictatorship and complete tyranny!" Satoko yelled.

"We'd rather die!" Satoshi added.

"Rika, please talk some sense to them," Shinichi said to the Furude heir, hoping she'd agree with him.

"No, Shinichi. You've forgotten the true evil of GIN-SHOCKER," Rika said in her dark adult tone

"If we turn a blind eye and join them, we don't deserve to live," Hanyuu said.

"You're making a mistake," Shinichi said with a frown.

"No, it's you who is making the mistake," Shion said darkly.

"Shin-kun, please snap out of it! You're a hero, not a villain! You're good, they're evil!" Rena shouted.

"My dear Rena. Good and evil are universal constants," said GIN-SHOCKER's new High Commander. "And besides, when we conquer this world we can always paint history to make us seem like the heroes."

"Well said, son," Gebok said beaming.

"He's not your son!" Shiori snapped angrily.

"Okaasan, I hope you can be more reasonable than these children," said Shinichi to his mother after glancing at his former friends in disdain.

"I refuse," Shiori said, glaring at Shinichi. Shinichi was taken aback by the glare. She'd never looked at him like that before. He recovered and regained his composure.

"Okaasan, don't be foolish. How can you ignore such a simple offer like getting Otousan back?" Shinichi asked.

"Just because they can recreate his body, they can't recreate his soul. It can never be like the true Sho-chan. And besides, how can I be happy knowing my son is just a shell of his former self, helping murderers and madmen?" Shiori answered.

Shinichi's hung his head low, his bangs shadowing his eyes. The GIN-SHOCKER members looked at him in expectation. Was he going to order for the death of his friends and mother for their defiance?

Shinichi sighed and ordered, "Take them to their rooms."

A generic GIN-SHOCKER soldier inquired in response, "You mean the dungeon, sir?"

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and the blood in the soldier's veins ran cold by the look within the newly inducted High Commander's eyes. Shinichi clarified, "No, the rooms. They are my guests so they should be treated as guests, not prisoners." He warned, "Oh, and if you treat them roughly I will kill you."

"Yes, sir, High Commander, sir!" The soldiers started to usher the 'guests' out of the great hall. Mion was shouting curses at him the entire time as she was dragged out with the rest of her friends.

Mion shouted, "Shin-chan! You bastard! You'll pay for this!"

Shinichi said almost apologetically, "Nothing personal, everyone."

* * *

The rooms for Shinichi's 'guests' (prisoners) were well furnished and decorated. Each room had a colonial bed in the centre, a floor covered in plush carpeting, a crystal chandelier and a painting on the wall depicting GIN-SHOCKER's symbol. There was even a mini-fridge, arm chairs, and a couch. No television, however, but there was still a bathroom.

Shinichi had arranged for his friends to share rooms. The couples would get a room each, Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu would share a room, and finally his mother would get her own room. Only Rena wouldn't be getting her own room. She was to be brought to the High Commander's quarters.

Mion and Keiichi were pushed into their room and the door was locked behind them. Mion frowned but Keiichi just admired the room.

"This is a real nice room," he commented.

Mion glared at her boyfriend and reminded, "Kei-chan, don't forget that we're in the headquarters of an evil organization."

"I know that, Mion, but this is 5 Star quality here," said Keiichi. "And look at that bed."

"Kei-chan, I'm not in the mood for perverted thoughts," said Mion in disdain. A part of her still wanted to believe that Shinichi hadn't betrayed them, but there was no denying it. The friend they had known had turned towards the dark side.

Keiichi was checking out the mini fridge and Mion sighed. She might as well calm down and think of a plan.

* * *

Shion was just as irate as Mion and glared angrily at everything in the room she had with Satoshi. Satoshi's presence couldn't even calm her down now. She was angry and rightfully so.

Shion spoke, "I can't believe I ever trusted him! That bastard!"

Satoshi spoke calmly. His girlfriend could be scary when angry. "Shion, I know you're upset…" She whirled around and Satoshi nearly wet himself when he saw the demonic expression on her face. '_Eep!_'

"Upset? Upset! I'm way beyond upset! If he didn't have powers I would snap his neck myself!" She imagined strangling Shinichi as she put her hands together in a stranglehold.

* * *

The three little girls sat together on the floor in the circle. Hanyuu was bawling her eyes out. She would use her powers if she could but the collar she was wearing was blocking them. Apparently, GIN-SHOCKER had figured out how to inhibit her powers.

"Au! This is bad!" Hanyuu cried.

Satoko agreed, "Seriously. Shinichi's now the enemy."

Rika spoke calmly, her voice still sounding like an adult's as she spoke, "Relax. I have a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

Shiori sobbed as she collapsed onto the floor, filled with anguish and sorrow. Her son, who she'd been proud of, had joined the very enemy he'd been fighting up until now.

"Shinji, what happened to you? Have you changed for the worse?" she murmured, tears streaming down her pretty face. She was confused. She'd never thought in a million years that her son would turn his back on all that he'd fought for. The idea was just too foreign for her and yet just moments ago she'd witnessed him being welcomed into GIN-SHOCKER with open arms and inducted as their new High Commander.

* * *

Shinichi's personal living quarters was similar and yet different. While similarly furnished, it also had twin mahogany doors with crystal doorknobs, a king-sized bed, a red Persian rug, and a mural depicting a fight between Heaven and Hell. Indeed, GIN-SHOCKER had this prepared especially for their newly inducted High Commander. Executive members received the best treatment, after all.

Rena had been given new clothes and told to dress up before the High Commander's arrival. When she saw the clothes she'd been given she blushed. Part of her wanted to tear the new clothes to dress but another part of her thought to use this to her advantage. Maybe she could talk some sense into Shinichi. She'd done it before when Gebok tried to control him, maybe it could work again.

Rena then stripped down and put on the new clothes. When she was finished she looked herself at the mirror and gasped at how beautiful it looked on her. She was now wearing a beautiful black and gold cheongsam embroidered with a dragon and with high slits to reveal her legs. It was lovely, and she posed in front of the mirror. The dress was also halter-style with no back or, sleeves, straps or shoulders. The entire dress was held up by the collar around her neck

She then heard the sound of applause and turned to see Shinichi leaning against the door. She wanted to run up to him and hug him but restrained herself. He wasn't the Shinichi she knew, nor was he a clone. This Shinichi was the new High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER and just seeing her now confirmed that this living nightmare was real.

"You look lovely, Rena," he complimented as he removed his blood red shades and slid them into his coat pocket. He closed the distance between them as he strode towards her. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that her knees felt weak and she could just fall into his arms.

Rena began, "Shin-kun…"

"Um?" he responded, tilting his head to the side.

Rena asked, "Shin-kun, how could you...?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you betray us like this?"

Shinichi answered, "I realized that the fighting would never end. Every single day and night I fight and I fight and I fight, and for what? It'll never end so why fight it anymore?" He paused for a second before he continued, "GIN-SHOCKER offered me a way out. If you can't beat them then join them. Look at me now. I'm High Commander. That's a position with plenty of benefits." He smiled at her.

"Shin-kun…" He caressed her face gently and leaned in close.

Shinichi spoke, "Rena, sweet Rena. How I love you. Be mine. You can have everything you want. All you need to do is ask. Just be mine." He leaned in close for a kiss.

Rena loved him and right now he was so seductive. She could barely resist him but she had to in order to bring him back to his old self.

Rena slowly pushed him away from her and backed away. "Rena?" Her head hung low. "Rena, answer me."

"I'm sorry, Shin-kun. I love you, but I can't do this," Rena said sadly.

"You're kidding me," he said as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "EVEN YOU, RENA!" Shinichi shouted.

"Shin-kun, please understand," Rena pleaded. He was starting to hurt her as his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO! I'M PRACTICALLY OFFERING YOU THE BLOODY WORLD ON A PLATTER!" Shinichi shouted, enraged by her refusal.

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT RINA WOULD'VE WANTED!" Rena shouted. Shinichi let go and took a step back from her. That was the first time Rena ever mentioned Rina ever since he'd told her about her. "Do you think your first friend would want to see you killing people? Do you think she'd want you to help people who aren't afraid to kill families? Do you think she'd want you to help her killers? Well she wouldn't and I don't either," Rena said

"Rena, you don't understand…" Shinichi tries to explain but Rena gave him her scariest glare which silenced him.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THESE PEOPLE ARE EVIL! THEY KIDNAPPED YOU AND OTHERS TO BE THEIR SLAVES! THEY SENT MONSTERS, THE NUMBERS, AND EVEN A CLONE TO KILL YOU AND MANY PEOPLE! THEY'LL ONLY KEEP YOU ALIVE AS LONG AS YOU ARE USEFUL! YOU USED TO KNOW THE TRUE FACE OF GIN-SHOCKER BUT NOW YOU'RE ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BE BLINDED BY THEM!" As she finished her eyes were red as tears fell down, "Please Shin-kun, open your eyes and go back to normal."

Shinichi was shaken by her words but regained his composure. Slowly, he approached her and pulled her into a hug. She started to resist but then he whispered, "Rena, please trust me. I know what I'm doing." She stopped struggling, not because of his words but because of how he'd said them. The tone was like the Shinichi she knew.

However, could she still trust him after witnessing what he'd become?

Shinichi's lips curled into a smile, one which she recognized when mischievous thoughts danced about in his mind. "Rena, there's actually a pretty good reason I joined GIN-SHOCKER."

"What is it?"

He leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. She backed away but he held her close with a firm grasp on her shoulder. He leaned in with his lips close to her ear as he whispered, "The destruction of their Great Leader."

Her eyes widened. "What…?" she murmured.

"That's right, Rena. I did this to get close to the Great Leader so I can destroy him myself," he explained.

Hope filled her heart. So Shinichi wasn't a traitor. He was only pretending to join so he could…

"And then take over GIN-SHOCKER myself as its new Great Leader," he finished.

Rena's hope suddenly plummeted as she stared at him. He wore an evil smile. "After that I will use GIN-SHOCKER's power to subjugate this entire world and destroy everyone who dares to oppose me." He looked at her, a crazed look in his eyes. "Imagine, me, as the Great Leader of the WORLD!"

She stared at him in fear. He'd gone insane!

"And I want you to become my queen," he added, suddenly capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She couldn't resist him and even when she tried he had a firm grip on her. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She was his prisoner, and even if she tried to fight him she'd always be his prisoner because he still held her heart captive.

He broke the kiss and then carried her onto the bed, gently laying her down on the mattress. He removed his gloves and tossed them away before running his hand through her soft hair. She gazed up at his eyes. They were so soft and full of love. A part of her was yelling at her, trying to convince her that this was a trap, but the voice of reason could not reach her.

Shinichi removed his coat and tossed it aside before claiming her lips once more. She returned the kiss as well. His arms wrapped around her body, his hands running up and down her bare back, and her arms were around his neck. He lay on top of her, crushing her with his own weight.

* * *

Warden Anju was walking along the corridors for the executive living quarters when she saw the new High Commander hastily rushing out of his room. He shouted into the room, "UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO LISTEN, I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF THE ROOM!"

"I HATE YOU, SHIN-KUN!" Rena shouted from within the room as she threw a vase at the door. Shinichi managed to close the door in time before the vase shattered against it.

Shinichi rubbed his temples and then ordered the two guards posted in front of his quarters, "Don't let her out unless I say so and don't let anyone but me inside." He turned and saw Anju with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Anju asked, amused.

"What makes you say that?"

Anju pointed to her right cheek and her left eye. "You have something on your face," she said, referring to the handprint on his right cheek and the black left eye. "Care to tell Anju-neesan what happened?"

"It's not really any of your concern. It's a private matter. Couple stuff. You understand, right?" he explained. "That girl has a really mean right hook." He put his shades on while rubbing his cheek.

"Need ice?" Anju offered.

"No, it will fade," he declined politely. "Dr. Gebok made me so I could heal fast. These bruises are nothing." He asked, "So, what brings you out here, Warden Anju?"

"I just wanted to have a chat with the new High Commander," said Anju, closing the distance between them. Shinichi saw the flirtatious look she was giving him and he had to admit that she was an attractive older woman. However, he reminded himself that he had a girlfriend and while he was evil now he would always be faithful to Rena, even if she was out for his blood at the moment. Anju continued, "Not many can rise up the ranks as fast as you."

"Aren't position and rank given to GIN-SHOCKER members based on their level of power?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, and you did defeat Nagazawa, who was one of our strongest," Anju said as she recalled Nagazawa's demise. "Not an easy feat. Personally, I never really liked him."

"Who would?" Shinichi remarked, making her laugh.

"Well, anyway, there's a meeting in an hour and as the High Commander you have to be present," she reminded. "You shouldn't be late. Great Leader-sama hates tardiness as much as incompetence."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Shinichi nodded. Anju placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How about you and I take a walk, High Commander?" Anju flirted, leaning in close. She made sure he could smell her scent. She was wearing new perfume just for the occasion.

"A tempting offer, but I'll have to pass," he declined politely as he brushed off her hand. "I need to see my mother. Maybe some other time." He kissed her hand and with a wave went in the opposite direction.

"Gebok sure didn't program him to be a charmer," Anju commented as she watched him walk away. She would get him though. Teenagers were victims of their hormones and she knew just how to manipulate them. With enough skill, her promotion would be secured.

* * *

Shiori was still sitting in the room, depressed. Her son was now a traitor and had joined the very organization he'd opposed for so long. She'd been proud of him for saving the world but now she was disappointed in him. However, she could not find it in her heart to hate him and yet she couldn't live with the knowledge that her son had turned traitor. She'd lost her son again. She briefly entertained thoughts of suicide when she heard the door opening. She turned her head and saw who was entering. It was Shinichi, in his High Commander outfit, and he was being flanked by two GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," Shinichi said. He received nods from the soldiers before they exited. He closed the door. Shinichi faced his mother. "Okaasan."

"Shinji," she responded in monotone, making him flinch. She wasn't happy, that was obvious.

After recomposing himself, he took a seat across from her on another velvet armchair and spoke, "I hope you have reconsidered my offer in joining GIN-SHOCKER." Shiori looked him dead in the eye. She had her answer already.

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no," Shiori said.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he responded, sighing in agitation.

"I should say the same to you," she shot back, her eyes narrowing and anger rising.

"Okaasan, I'm offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity here. I can bring back Otousan…"

"No," she denied, "What you'll bring to life will only be a puppet with Sho-chan's face. Right now, I don't even see my son, but a puppet dancing on strings."

Shinichi eyes narrowed, "I am no puppet."

"From my point of view you're GIN-SHOCKER's puppet," she countered.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, standing up with his fists clenched. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The guards came right in and he shot them a look that made them recoil and back out of the room. Turning his angry gaze on his mother, he spoke, "Okaasan, either you accept my offer or…"

"Or die?" she finished. He flinched again. "Go ahead and kill me. I've lost my husband and I've lost my son. I have nothing to live for."

Without another word, Shinichi stormed out of the room in frustration. He ordered the guards, "Go in and watch her." He didn't want to see his mother do anything brash or stupid in his absence. "Damn that woman." His mother knew how to get under his skin and use it to her advantage. He punched the wall, leaving a dent in it before he walked down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway, he bumped into Dr. Gebok. "Oh, Dr. Gebok."

"Hello, son!" the mad scientist grinned. "Why such a sad face? You should be happy!"

"Oh, everyone is being difficult," Shinichi answered. "They just don't get it. It's so frustrating for me to try and convince them."

"Lesser beings rarely understand those who've evolved beyond their mortal limitations," said Dr. Gebok sympathetically. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

"No," Shinichi declined, "Just give me one more chance to convince them. If not, then…"

"Say no more," Gebok nodded, knowing well what Shinichi intended. If he couldn't have them join willingly, then he'd have to force them to join without any other choice. "I know what to do."

"Dr. Gebok, do you mind taking me to the computer room? I want to see what GIN-SHOCKER has been working on. I only want to view the data on our future plans," Shinichi said.

"Certainly, High Commander," said Gebok. "Let me lead the way."

* * *

The GIN-SHOCKER conference room was big with a single long rectangular table in the centre and several seats flanking it. At the head of the table sat the Great Leader, flanked by his personal guards. Admiral Ankokou was already in his seat. Warden Anju was also present, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the tabletop. Dr. Gebok (head scientist) and Shinichi (High Commander) entered the conference room and took their own seats.

"So glad you decided to join us, High Commander," Ankokou sneered.

"I have nothing better to do," Shinichi shrugged. "Oh, and I have to say those glasses are tacky," Shinichi said as he criticized Ankokou's choice of eyewear.

Ankokou bristled but calmly replied, "My dear fellow, have you actually seen the outfits worn by our predecessors? Doctor Shinigami practically looks like a Dracula copycat with that cape on and don't even get me started with Princess Yokai of Jin Dogma. So I suggest you leave my shades out of it."

"I'm just saying that those glasses completely don't match that outfit of yours," Shinichi pointed out.

"See, Admiral? Even he thinks so," Anju said, snickering. Ankokou crossed his arms, aiming a glare at Shinichi.

Shinichi spotted several more executive members of GIN-SHOCKER seated in the conference room. He knew of them, but had not personally met them until now.

Colonel Gongyang was head of the Chinese Branch. He was wearing a gray militaristic army uniform with GIN-SHOCKER's symbol etched on the back of his uniform. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves and on his head was a military hat.

Gregor the Unspeakable was head of the American Branch. His skin was so pulled back you thought his skin was stretched over a skull too big for it. He had combed black hair on his head and was wearing a tuxedo jacket over a white shirt and black pants with a medallion depicting a python hanging from his neck.

Finally, there was Lady Isis who headed the Egyptian Branch. She was a woman with bandages wrapped around her face, revealing nothing except for her eyes and mouth. She was wearing a golden necklace and a white dress.

The Great Leader spoke, "Now, let us call this meeting to order." He was still shrouded in the shadows. Only his voice was heard. "First I'd like to welcome our new High Commander for gracing us with his presence."

Shinichi stood up and saluted, "I'm proud to be here and to be of service to GIN-SHOCKER."

Ankokou snorted and muttered, "Suck up."

"Now, let us discuss new business. Colonel Gongyang, how goes the Chinese branch?"

"Very well," answered Col. Gongyang. "We are furthering our control over the Chinese government and using our new connections to produce more Cyborg Mutants for our cause."

"And what of you, Gregor?"

"We are causing a major stock backlash across the nation and increasing the crime rate to a record high," Gregor reported.

"Lady Isis, anything new to report?"

"We are causing discontent among the people and have created several false terrorists attack to throw the government into a panic," Isis replied to Anju's question.

"Very good," said the Great Leader, sounding please. "Now, if there is no other business, I'd like to hear from High Commander BLACK 13. He says he has information on this organization he used to work for."

"Yes, indeed I do," said Shinichi. "They are called ARMOR. It stands for Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response, which monitors Multiversal activity."

"Multiversal?" Anju questioned. She smirked. "Intriguing."

Shinichi continued, "There is also DORA, Department Of Rider Affairs, which monitors and keeps track of all the Kamen Riders in the Multiverse."

The Great Leader growled hatefully, "Kamen…Riders…" He hated the Kamen Riders with a passion. They'd gotten in his way for a long time now.

"I wonder why you decided to defect," Ankokou commented suspiciously.

"Because in ARMOR I got no respect whatsoever and I only had a Level 2 clearance! They limited my activity and I got punished for insubordination despite doing what I thought was right!" Shinichi said angrily.

"Do you know the location of ARMOR?" the Great Leader asked.

"Better. I have the means to enter ARMOR," said Shinichi. "I would like to propose to have a strike force invade ARMOR with me leading it."

"Granted," said the Great Leader.

"Great Leader-sama, this seems highly suspicious," said Ankokou.

"Don't you trust BLACK 13?" Gebok questioned.

"Is that a trick question?" Ankokou retorted. "Have you forgotten that your precious little BLACK 13 has opposed us for the past few months and don't forget that he went berserk and escaped over a year and a half ago?"

"Yes, I did," Shinichi replied, "But situations have changed. That was then and this is now."

"Correct, BLACK 13!" grinned Gebok.

"Yes, I agree," said the Great Leader. "Tell me, High Commander, what do you intend to do with your _guests_?"

"I intend to give them one last chance to join us willingly," said Shinichi with a sad look on his face. "However, if they still resist then I will have no choice but have them forcefully recruited into GIN-SHOCKER. I'll leave the children, Rena and my mother out but the older ones can become powerful Cyborg Mutants."

"Very well. You are given one last chance and then we can have them," concluded the Great Leader.

Shinichi bowed, accepting the terms, "Yes, Great Leader-sama."

* * *

The executive dining room was only reserved for the executive members of GIN-SHOCKER. However, Shinichi decided to make an exception and invites his friends and mother to have dinner with him. Maybe after a nice meal they'd be in a more agreeable mood. He'd given them the proper clothes for such an occasion as well. Rena would most likely wear the dress he'd given her. He wondered how the others would like their new evening wear.

The dining room had a long table like the conference room and on the wall were portraits depicting eight of the Great Leader's previous forms. The first one wore a red hood similar to one of the KKK, the second was a skeleton, his third form was that of Satan Bug, his fourth form was a giant rock-like soldier, his fifth form was a cycloptic extra-terestrial brain, his sixth form was a giant dragon, his seventh form was gigantic skull with glowing white eyes and finally his eight form was that of a monstrous head.

The table was a complete smorgasbord of gourmet dishes. Indeed, Shinichi went all out and had the cooks prepare a meal fit for a king.

When the door opened, Shinichi's friends and mother ushered in by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Keiichi and Satoshi were dressed in identical tuxedos. Shinichi manages to get their measurements and the clothes fit like a glove. What he was hoping was to see how the girls and his mother looked in their evening dresses.

Rena entered, wearing the cheongsam he'd given her earlier. She still looked as lovely as ever, despite the angry look in her eyes. Mion and Shion were wearing black sleeveless dresses that were held up by spaghetti straps. The dresses went down to just above their knees. They also wore chokers around their necks. Satoko was wearing knee-high black and white stripes socks, a pink shirt with a mid-thigh lenght white skirt and black wristbands. Rika was in blue and white dress with black shoes and pooft skirt. Hanyuu was wearing a dress similar to Rika's but colored like her miko outfit. She also had evening gloves on. His mother was wearing a beautiful black kimono decorated with golden butterflies and a red obi sash around her waist.

"Wonder what he wants with us now?" Satoshi asked.

"Probably trying to butter us up with food," said Shion scornfully.

"Kei-chan, stop drooling," Mion chided.

"I can't help it, Mion," Keiichi replied apologetically. "It all looks so good."

"Well, don't even think about eating any of it, Mr. Maebara," Mion warned. "It's probably drugged or poisoned." She looked up at Rena who seemed awfully quiet, with a flush on her cheeks. "Rena, why are you so quiet?"

"Earlier, Shin-kun…" She still referred to Shinichi as 'Shin-kun'. "He and I, we…he tried to persuade me to join his side."

Shiori could see the signs. "So, you both slept together," Shiori concluded. The others gasped.

"Rena!" exclaimed Mion.

"Did that bastard force himself on you?" Shion accused. She was going to kill him. Mion looked ready to murder Shinichi as well.

"No! No!" Rena denied. "Shin-kun was…gentle with me. It was consensual. He was just very persuasive and I just couldn't help myself." The dark and sinister Shinichi seemed to be very seductive.

"You must love bad boys then," scoffed Shion. "Traitor," she murmured.

"He actually told me he had his own plans and…" What Rena was trying to say was cut short when the door opened. Shinichi entered the dining room and greeted, "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to join me for dinner." He took a seat at the head of the table.

"Did we have a choice?" Mion said with a glare pointed at Shinichi.

"I see you're all wearing the clothes I had given you," Shinichi said, admiring the dresses the girls were wearing. Rena was still wearing hers. "You all look lovely, ladies."

"Just get to the point!" Shion snapped.

"How about we just sit and eat?" Shinichi offered.

"And how do we know you haven't drugged the food?" Keiichi questioned.

"Would I do something like that?" Shinichi responded with a question.

"Well, you did have us brought here after using knockout gas on us," Satoko reminded.

"Actually, that was Dr. Gebok's doing," Shinichi remarked. "I never said to use knockout gas."

"But you did tell him to bring us here," Mion retorted.

"True, true," Shinichi nodded.

"Shinji," Shiori said coldly.

"Okaasan," Shinichi responded, just as neutrally. Sighing, he settled himself down. Looking at the sour faces of his audience, he let out a chuckle. "You aren't prisoners, you know. You're my guests so there's no reason to be so tense. Please enjoy yourselves."

"Why are you being so nice to us anyway?" asked Satoshi, not daring to touch the food since he knew of some of the tricks that GIN-SHOCKER liked to employ and he had no intention of being done in by drugged food. Even if Shinichi said there was no poison it, he wouldn't trust the High Commander with anything now. "Why go through all the trouble of trying to butter us up?"

"Why?" asked Shinichi, seeming very relaxed for a High Commander of a terrorist organization. "Well, that's an easy question to answer. I wish to bring you all in and have you all join GIN-SHOCKER as my personal friends and allies."

"NO WAY!" Mion shouted, slapping her hand on the table and making Hanyuu squeak in fight. "I told you before and I'm telling you now! We are not going to be joining a bunch of terrorists like you!"

Rather than being insulted by the outburst, as many of the servants in the room feared as they cringed in fight, Shinichi took the outburst in stride. Resting his hands on his chin, he looked at the Sonozaki heiress and sighed almost regretfully, "Mion, Mion, Mion. You only know part of the story. Yes, GIN-SHOCKER is a terrorist organization, but it is only so in the eyes of the so-called 'officials' who continue to drive our society deeper and deeper to destruction."

"That's bull," Mion frowned. "You guys don't want peace. You just want to take over the world and turn everyone into your slaves!"

"Slavery? Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Shinichi with a chuckle as if he heard a child say something funny. "GIN-SHOCKER exists to unite the world into a single government. Yes, it is under one man but what has democracies of any kind really gotten us? Those ministers and politicians sit on their butts all day arguing about this or that with no clue as to what the people live through in their lives. They just sit there and draw paychecks, leaving everything undone with the consequences falling on the people. Under a single absolute leader, GIN-SHOCKER has achieved things that so-called 'modern' society can only dream of. The Cyborg Mutants for example."

"What's to know?" asked Shion was a tad disgusted frown. "You take people and modify them through genetics and cybernetics to turn them into monsters."

"They were monsters long before we got our hands on them," Shinichi retorted. "Tell me, where do you think we could possibly get adults on such a scale as you've seen Cyborg Mutants in this base and no one was the wiser? Really, who could possibly have vanished and no one would notice? Hm?" Hearing silence, he continued. "I'll tell you. Each and every one of the Cyborg Mutants used to be criminals on death row. Who else but convicted killers could we use to create perfect soldiers? Using ordinary people was no good because they lacked the true edge a soldier needs without training and that just takes too much time. No, each of these killers came to us willingly and now serve us."

"How's that good?" asked Keiichi with a grimace.

"It's better than leaving them in legal limbo for years, possibly fearing for their lives before dying a painful death despite how humane the legal system says it is." Shinichi countered. "It is GIN-SHOCKER's plan to use this process on all who have taken a life for no reason. It's much more efficient then locking them in a cell and much safer than one day releasing them into the masses."

"And giving them superpowers is going to help people?" asked Satoko quietly. "How?"

"By taking a life, they forfeit theirs so GIN-SHOCKER will control them from that day out," Shinichi answered. "Moving on, do you realize the science that goes into them? The understanding of DNA for the mutant half has the potential to cure or combat many lethal diseases. The mechanics in them could revolutionize prosthetics and other modern technologies."

"Then why not share them?" asked Shiori. "Why not do the good you claim this organization wants to do?"

"Because people would just start fighting over it, try to steal it, or try to remove GIN-SHOCKER so to claim it for themselves," Shinichi shrugged. "Humans are naturally selfish and greedy. That needs to be curbed first before true peace can be gained."

"Then no one will be happy," Rena frowned.

"There will be peace, health, and security. How can there be anything but happiness?" Shinichi asked. Looking out to his friends, he gave a sigh. "This is your last chance to accept. This is my final offer to you, my friends. If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to treat you like prisoners of GIN-SHOCKER."

"Like you haven't already," Mion spat.

"Mion, prisoners are used to make new Cyborg Mutants," Shinichi explained. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Except for Okaasan and Rena, all of you will make great additions to the GIN-SHOCKER army roster. I don't want that to happen but unless you agree to my terms then you can still be as you are." He added seriously, "You see, the real reason I want you all to join me is because I'm going to replace all the executives with you guys."

They stared at him silently, surprised.

"Replace?" Satoshi questioned.

"You see, as I told Rena earlier, I actually want to destroy the Great Leader. As High Commander, I am second only to him but that just isn't enough for me," Shinichi began to explain. "You see, GIN-SHOCKER needs new leadership and I feel that someone like me would look better sitting on that throne. I also feel that you all should rule at my side as my new executive council, once I take care of them of course."

They gaped at him, well they all did except for Rena. Was he insane?

"Are you serious?" Mion questioned. "You want to _lead_ GIN-SHOCKER?"

"Would you feel comfortable with him (the Great Leader) in charge or me?" Shinichi asked. "I mean, think about it, who do you trust more?"

"At present, neither," Mion replied. "All you want is to take all that power for yourself and become a tyrant and dictator."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," replied Shinichi calmly. "All I want to do is to use GIN-SHOCKER to take over this world. Having one supreme leader in charge of the whole Earth should be more efficient than a bunch of old farts who are sitting on their asses. It's because these leaders argue with each other that they have wars. With me in charge, there would be no more war. In fact, there would only be one united utopia!"

"As long as you strip people of their free will, isn't that right?" Shion spoke.

"A small price to pay for peace," Shinichi answered casually. "Sure, we may have to exterminate a large number of people because they'll protest the change, but that's also a small price to pay."

They were appalled by how casually he spoke of ending human lives.

"What about Hinamizawa?" Hanyuu asked, "Or will you simply wipe it off the face of the Earth?"

"Now why would I do something like that? Hinamizawa is my home, Hanyuu. I would never destroy it. In fact, I think I'll build my new headquarters right there in Hinamizawa, after I clear up some land for myself. Those mountains are in the way. They'll have to go," Shinichi responded.

"You know the people of Hinamizawa will not allow it," said Rika. Shinichi grinned at her.

"I know, which is why I'm going to convince them that if they value their pitiful lives that they have no other choice but to allow it. In this world, power rules and might makes right." He asked, "So, what do you say? Join me and become my executives? You'll reap a lot of benefits. You can have anything you want. Mion, you can even change things for your clan right now if you want. All you have to do is say yes."

The Gaming Club exchanged looks and then Mion said, "Not a chance! I'll change things my way and without your damn help!"

Keiichi added, "That's right! We'd rather die!" There was no way he'd get himself involved in such a thing.

Shinichi sighed, "Well, if that is your final answer then I have no other choice but to...punish you." Shinichi looked at them gravely, "Sorry about this."

They waited for death, but suddenly...

"I'm getting you all out of here right now!" Shinichi declared.

His friends were shocked at the sudden turn of events and his mother uttered, "Shinji?"

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he said as he began pulling everyone from their chairs and towards one of the room's exits.

"Shin-kun?" Rena questioned, confused.

"OK, what's the trick here?" Mion demanded.

"I'll explain later!" said Shinichi. "Right now, you guys gotta get out of here!"

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Keiichi asked. Shinichi simply ripped the badge off his uniform and tossed it to the ground. They all blinked.

"That thing was too ugly for me anyway, in my honest opinion," Shinichi said jokingly as he messed his spiked up hair up, returning it to its normal style. "Now, hurry! I've contacted ARMOR HQ!"

The alarms suddenly blared.

"Crap!" Shinichi grimaced. It was too soon. Maybe the room was bugged. He knew he should've checked for bugs. "Come on, hurry!"

Shinichi ran towards a door and used the ChronoLiner pass on it. The door opened, leading into the ChronoLiner and they all entered one by one. "Hurry up!" The door shut and the ChronoLiner flew into the Sands of Time and into safety.

Inside the ChronoLiner, Warren was sitting in the dining car with a cup of coffee to his lips.

Shinichi, after dusting off his clothes, saluted, "Mission accomplished, sir!"

Everyone was confused. They all looked back and forth at Warren and Shinichi, wanting to know what was going on.

"OK! OK!" Mion stood up, an angry look on her face. "Just what is going on here!"

"Oh, Mion," said Warren, smiling. "So glad to see all of you safe."

"Don't give me that!" Mion snapped, "I want to know what's going on here!"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all want an explanation as well," added Shion gently.

"I told you that Shinichi had to go on a top secret assignment, right?" Warren questioned, reminding them. The light bulbs lit up on their heads as looks of realization crossed their faces.

"You mean joining GIN-SHOCKER was your top secret assignment?" asked Keiichi.

"Yup," answered Shinichi. "I was working undercover."

"It all started two weeks ago when we conducted another examination on Shinichi," Warren began. "That was when we made a startling discovery."

* * *

_Takada and Dr. Magi were looking over the data as Shinichi sat upon an examination table. He had wires taped to his head. "OK, Docs, what's the verdict?"_

"_Gebok really doesn't do half-assed work," said Dr. Magi. "It seems he installed a Sleeper Program in you."_

"_A Sleeper Program?" Shinichi blinked._

_Takada explained, "It's a program that's deep inside your mind. When it activates it will completely rewrite your personality, turning you into what GIN-SHOCKER intended you to be."_

_Shinichi gaped and asked, "Is there any way to get rid of it?"_

"_No," said Dr. Magi sadly with a shake of his head, "If we try to delete it you might turn into a vegetable."_

"_That's bad," Shinichi frowned._

"_However, it can be rewritten," said Takada. "The Sleeper Program here is called…BLACK 13."_

"_BLACK 13?" Shinichi frowned in thought. "Wait, could this sleeper program manifest itself as a separate entity in my mind?"_

"_It could," shrugged Dr. Magi. "Why?"_

"_Because BLACK 13 and I have talked about it. I think he may have rewritten his own programming," Shinichi stated._

"_That's ridiculous!" Dr. Magi remarked._

"_Hey, I've seen weird stuff. Dr. Magi," said Takada, "Maybe what we have here is a bona fide miracle."_

* * *

Rika scrutinized Shinichi, "You've been talking to BLACK 13?"

"He prefers to be called 'Kuro Juusan', but yes I have," Shinichi confirmed. "He's not such a bad guy, really. He hates GIN-SHOCKER as much as I do."

"So we decided to use this to our advantage," Warren continued, "We decided to plant a double agent and who better than their own BLACK 13?" He eyed Shinichi, "However, there were a few…difficulties."

* * *

_"ARE YOU CRAZY IN THE HEAD!" Shinichi's voice echoed across ARMOR._

_"Now, Shinichi. I realize what I propose is…unorthodox, but this is the best way to get into GIN-SHOCKER's infrastructures," Warren said while sitting comfortably in his office, facing an irate Shinichi._

_"But asides from Gebok, all of GIN-SHOCKER wants to kill me!" Shinichi retorted._

_"True but you also killed Nagazawa, and if there's anything the Great Leader respects it is power and so far you're a powerhouse in your world," Warren said_

_Shinichi felt like he was fighting a losing battle. He still demanded, nonetheless, "But why couldn't the others do it?"_

_"It's because they don't have a hidden personality inside them. For all GIN-SHOCKER knows you and BLACK 13 are still separate entities in the same body. They have no idea you and he have reached an understanding. All you have to do is convince them that BLACK 13 has won and hopefully they'll let you back in with open arms."_

_"Grr... fine, but I won't like it," Shinichi said, crossing his arms._

_"Fine by me, but to make it up to you, have this," Warren said giving him a sheet of paper._

_"What this?" Shinichi said_

_"A paper done by a student of my wife it has an...interesting story on it," Warren said._

_Shinichi read the paper and agreed, "OK…I accept this mission."_

"_Right, now let's get 'Operation: Trojan Horse' started!"_

* * *

"Operation: Trojan Horse?" Satoko asked.

"It's in Greek Mythology," said Warren. "Basically, it's how an army was able to sneak their soldiers behind enemy lines by disguising it as something like a gift."

"I was ARMOR's Trojan Horse," Shinichi finished.

"So, he was missing for two weeks because of this assignment?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi, Shinichi was to go undercover into GIN-SHOCKER alone. It was a solo mission. We needed time to prepare Shinichi for the plan," Warren answered. "He needed to be able to act like he was on GIN-SHOCKER's side or else he would've been killed since they may suspect something."

"Which accounted for my acting," said Shinichi.

"And in order for him to finish his training without delay or distraction, we forbade him from communicating with anyone on the outside."

Everyone looked towards Shinichi who rubbed his right arm nervously as he evaded their gazes. He knew they were mad at him for this deception, but he had a good reason for it. Turning to face them, he decided to just let it out sincerely.

"Sorry, guys," Shinichi apologized, "And sorry to you too, Kaa-chan. I'm sorry about the way I acted and the things I said, but I had to make it look good."

"So, why did you have us captured?" Satoshi asked.

"They would've captured you all eventually to be used as leverage against me. I had to order you all to be captured instead so that you being in GIN-SHOCKER would be on my terms," he answered. He rubbed the back of his head and apologized, again, "Again, I'm really sorry for all this and for scaring you all like that."

"So, all that talk about taking over GIN-SHOCKER was all an act?" Keiichi asked.

"Actually, to be honest, if I did take over GIN-SHOCKER after I got rid of the Great Leader and the other executives, I would've had you take their place. Of course, GIN-SHOCKER wouldn't be a terrorist organization after that. It'd be allied with ARMOR. Unfortunately, that wasn't part of the missions so I just used that story to make myself look a little more evil," Shinichi explained. "Was I a bit too convincing?"

"Bakayarou!" Mion yelled, thwacking him. Shinichi yelped as a large bump appeared on his head. He instinctively tried his teary-eyed look for sympathy, but Mion was having none of it."I nearly had a heart attack because of you!"

"Gomen, Mion," Shinichi said but suddenly blinked as Rena rushed forward and hugged him.

"Thank goodness, I knew Shin-kun wasn't evil!" Rena squealed happily, so very overjoyed at finding out that her boyfriend hadn't turned evil and was in fact the same person she fell in love with. He had only been pretending to be evil.

"Glad to hear that it was all an act," said Keiichi, relieved. "I didn't want to turn into a Cyborg Mutant."

Shinichi stated jokingly, "It was tempting, though. When I joined up they offered to make me clones of Rena, Mion and Shion to be my harem of love slaves."

"Ah, now that what you should've used when you tried to persuade me," Keiichi said jokingly, earning him a slight glare from Mion and Rena pinching her boyfriend's cheek. "But you made sure to say no, right?"

"Of course!" Shinichi said, sweating. A little pervert he may be, but he knew what not to say in front of his girlfriend. However, giving up a harem of Mions, Shions, and Renas was pretty darn hard. Not that he would have accepted. Really. One Rena was all he needed.

"Shinji..." Shiori said happily she should've known better. Her son would never join warmongers like GIN-SHOCKER. All the hurt she felt at her son's words in that horrible base was quickly withering away in the light of how it was an act. A painful one, but an act nonetheless, and easily forgotten when the danger had passed.

"I'm happy you're back to normal, nipah," Rika said happily.

"I really am sorry for worrying you guys," Shinichi said, gently rubbing Hanyuu's head as she bawled into his side, so relieved to hear that he wasn't a bad guy and wasn't going to do bad things to anyone but bad guys.

"Don't ever do that again," Satoko said, huffing cutely as if Shinichi had just been doing something dumb rather than betraying them all to GIN-SHOCKER.

"Now, now Satoko-chan. He only did what he did to find out more about GIN-SHOCKER," Satoshi said.

"Yeah," Shion responded a little peevishly, but then grinned as she said "Well there's one way you can make it up to us."

"What?" Shinichi said.

"A punishment game!" Mion and Shion declared. Shinichi paled. Seeing both Mion and Shion so animated about a punishment game meant that it was going to be a doozy. One that he probably won't be able to live down for quite some time.

"Hold on, kids," said Warren. "We have important business to discuss here first. Then you can have your punishment game."

"Excuse me, Warren-san," said Shiori seriously. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," nodded Warren, knowing what this was about. As they moved away from the youngsters who were discussing how to punish Shinichi, Shiori glared at Warren.

"How could you send my son into the heart of the enemy organization?" asked Shiori. Due to the risks involved in Shinichi's assignment, she wanted to know how Warren could send a child, especially her child, into something like that. She was upset about Shinichi's behaviour in GIN-SHOCKER, despite it all being a clever ruse. Things he had said were very painful and made Shiori question her abilities as a parent much like how her mother-in-law would time after time again. She didn't blame her son, knowing he had no choice. However, she did blame Warren for putting her baby in such a position to make him act that way.

"I did it because he was the perfect candidate," explained Warren. "We took their Sleeper Program and turned it against them."

"It still doesn't excuse what you put my family through."

Shinichi, overhearing, decided to add in his two cents as well as he approached them.

"Kaa-chan, Gebok made me into an infiltration unit. It was the only way we could get any more info out of GIN-SHOCKER. Sure, ARMOR can send spies but only someone in my position can get 100 percent clearance to all their plans. Warren-san did what he had to do and I did what I had to do in order to save the world," added Shinichi.

Shiori glared at Warren, still not accepting the answer. "Tell me Warren-san, do you know what it's like to lose a child?"

Warren was silent for a moment. "Shiori…I know exactly what it's like to lose a child. The only difference is yours came back. Mine won't."

Shinichi, figuring it was best to change the subject, decided to inform Warren of something important, "Warren-san, I managed to download the data from GIN-SHOCKER's computers and upload the virus." He held up the ARMOR flash drive he'd been given and handed it to Warren.

"Good work, Shinichi," said Warren. Warren's cell phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Warren_." It was Dr. Hasuma. "_I mean Director-san, we have a situation. Put me on speaker so I can tell Shinichi._"

"OK," said Warren as he put his cell phone on speaker. "Talk to me."

"_We've just received reports that GIN-SHOCKER's entire army is headed to Hinamizawa through the old abandoned quarry behind the mountains_."

The Hinamizawans gasped. In years past, there indeed was a quarry near Hinamizawa which carved out blocks of stone used for buildings, art, and other projects. However, the stone which made the quarry so lucrative dried up and the company which ran the quarry went bankrupt as it vainly tried to find more. They couldn't even take away the equipment which had been left to rust. Some kids from nearby towns liked to go there at night and try to scare each other or do other things teenagers liked to do.

"_We've sent the NEO-NUMBERS but I doubt they'll be there on time_," Dr. Hasuma informed him.

"Send me, Warren-san!" Shinichi pleaded. "Let me stall them!"

"No!" Shiori protested. Shinichi stared at his mother. She looked frightened, despite her eyes being narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Shinji, you can't!"

"I have to," said Shinichi. "If I don't then the village and everyone in it will be destroyed." He said to Warren, "Get me down there. I'll stall them until reinforcements arrive."

"OK, just don't die," Warren said to Shinichi.

"Hey, who do you think I am?" Shinichi said with a cocky grin. He turned to his mother and gave her a hug. She didn't want to let him go, however. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I'll be fine."

"Hey, Shin-chan," said Mion, "You better come back. You have a punishment game to perform."

"I got it, Mion," said Shinichi. Rena grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, looking him dead in the eye.

"Please, come back to Rena," she pleaded.

"I will, Rena-chan," he promised.

"Shinji, be careful," Shiori said to her son.

"I will, Kaa-chan," he said with a nod.

The dining car door opened as the ChronoLiner flew over Hinamizawa. They were really high up. They were now over the quarry and Shinichi could see the GIN-SHOCKER army marching towards the village, prepared to raze it to the ground.

**Music – "Reeducation" by Rise Against**

Shinichi formed his belt and he jumped out of the ChronoLiner, freefalling straight down to the quarry. "HENSHIN!" he called out loudly and his armor formed on him, completing the change once his eyes flashed. "LET'S RIDE: SHOWA!"

As he landed, he stood up before the GIN-SHOCKER army.

"You shall not pass!" Showa announced defiantly, quoting Gandalf of Lord of the Rings fame.

The entire GIN-SHOCKER army was assembled at the abandoned quarry in Hinamizawa. This was where they were going to launch the attack that would crush the village Showa called home. However, that would have to wait. Kamen Rider Showa now stood in their way, pointing his sword at them.

"So, you've proven to be a traitor again, BLACK 13," Ankokou sneered.

"Don't you ever call me that!" roared Showa. "I am a Kamen Rider and I will crush GIN-SHOCKER!"

"Alone?" scoffed Anju. "How foolish."

"Foolish, it may be, but this is my decision," said Showa. "This is my resolve!"

"I'm very disappointed in you, son," Gebok frowned. Showa stared at his 'creator' coldly.

"I don't really give a damn what you think."

"Enough of this! ATTACK!" commanded Ankokou. The GIN-SHOCKER forces obeyed and charged at Showa. It was an entire army against one foe. There was no contest. Anju and Ankokou immediately assumed their Cyborg Mutant forms.

Admiral Ankokou's Cyborg Mutant form was known as EbiKoumorieBorg. He was a humanoid creature that resembled a fusion between a lobster and a bat. He was covered entirely in a lobster's shell with a head like a bat's and leathery bat wings growing out of his back. His arms ended in giant lobster claws which were his hands. He was capable of flight, super strength, able to breathe underwater and could emit a supersonic screech that could disorient and confuse his enemies.

Warden Anju's Cyborg Mutant form was known as CatotomeRoid and she wore a skin tight black bodysuit with a low V-neck that showed off her body and curves and accessorized it with gladiator armor that accentuated her attractive figure. On her rear was a metallic cat tail that could be used as a whip. Her body was covered in a thin yet soft layer of black fur and atop her head were cat ears. She had sharp claws at her fingertips and was armed with a flail that she could use to smash her enemies with. Her cat DNA also gave her enhanced reflexes, agility and senses.

Lady Isis had transformed into SphinxRoid, now resembling a female lioness. She was wearing gold armor on her torso, an armored skirt, bracelets, anklets and sporting a pair of bird-like wings. She also had sharp claws and wore an Egyptian headdress.

Gregor the Unspeakable had transformed into a cybernetic demon known as BatRoid. He was a humanoid vampire bat with mechanical wings and also sharp fangs. His eyes glowed red and he looked to be wearing a black sleeveless coat with tattered ends.

Finally, Colonel Gongyang had transformed into DragonBorg. He resembled a humanoid dragon with mechanical arms and legs that sported sharp claws. His tail was mechanical and he also had chest armor that was split down the middle. His head was encased with a helmet and his lips were made of metal. He had a pair of sharp horns and his teeth were razor sharp.

Showa, however, was not intimidated, nor was he going down without a fight. The lone Rider fought valiantly against the army but was horribly outnumbered.

"Yabuki!" Showa called out and he transformed into Higurashi Form. "Higurashi Zan!" With a single swipe of his sword he was able to cut down a number of his opponents. Spotting aerial enemies, he called out, "Zennin!" In a flash he transformed into Kage Form. He took hold of his Dai-Shuriken and threw it into the air. The single giant shuriken multiplied and struck the flying enemies down. "Gokuaku!" Hefting his massive Oni Kanabo, he brought it down, unleashing flames, lighting and wind upon the GIN-SHOCKER army.

The GIN-SHOCKER army struck back from all angles. He retaliated the best he could against their numbers. CatotomeRoid and EbiKoumorieBorg then struck him, the female executive attacking with her flail and the male executive using his powerful fists. As they hit, Showa was sent tumbling by their attacks and forced back to his default form.

"I almost feel sorry for you, BLACK 13," purred CatotomeRoid, "But rules are rules."

"Death to all traitors!" declared EbiKoumorieBorg.

Showa got back to his feet, ready to fight again, when all of a sudden a hail storm of needles rained down from the sky and exploded, knocking a few of the Cyborg Mutants off their feet. Showa was stunned and then heard a familiar buzzing. Smiling, he turned around to see the NEO-NUMBERS arriving at the quarry.

"Guys, you came," said Showa, relieved.

"Warren told us what was going on," said Armadillo, patting Showa's shoulder as he'd forgiven him.

"But that still doesn't mean we're not mad at you," added Musician.

* * *

_Cyborg Mutants were not born, but were made in special top secret factories that belonged to the evil organization GIN-SHOCKER. They were kept hidden from the public eye and others were hidden in plain sight, posing as normal factories. No one was the wiser of these sinister plants._

**_BOOM!_**

_"YAHOO!" cheered Yokoshima. "I love a good explosion in the morning!"_

_But those who knew of GIN-SHOCKER's factories were not hesitant in destroying them. The GIN-SHOCKER Kaijin Factory blew up and became nothing more than a ball of flames once the NEO-NUMBERS had planted the explosives. The soldiers and Cyborg Mutants who managed to survive their factory's explosion exited to confront the 6 ARMOR Riders who had destroyed it._

_"Don't look now, but we have a welcoming party," warned Chiaki._

_"Well then, let's join the party," grinned Daichi as he cracked his knuckles._

_"NEO-NUMBERS, Henshin!" Shogo called out._

_All the NEO-NUMBERS, minus Shinichi who seemed oddly absent for this mission, transformed into their Rider alter-egos. The battle soon began as both sides clashed. The NEO-NUMBERS seemed to have the upper hand against the lead Cyborg Mutant and its small army of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers._

_"This is almost too easy!" Carmen laughed._

_"Don't get cocky, Michiru," Hana warned._

_"OK, Hana!" Carmen called back as she slashed a GIN-SHOCKER soldier across the chest._

_Meanwhile, Armadillo was knocking them down in his Ball Mode as he rolled at them, Musician sent them flying with sonic blasts, Zero was striking them down with his needles and Slasher was slashing them with his chainsaws._

_However, in the middle of the battle, the NEO-NUMBERS would be in for an unpleasant surprise. They heard the sound of a motorcycle headed for them and the pink Mantis Rider immediately recognized it to be the Showa-Racer._

_"It's Shinichi!" Carmen shouted._

_"Che, about time too! He's late!" Musician exclaimed as he knocked a GIN-SHOCKER soldier down with his Cricket Fork._

_Slasher's eyes narrowed. There was something off about Showa as he stopped and dismounted from his bike. He marched towards the battle, drawing out his Showa-Blade as Armadillo approached him._

_"Hey, man," said Armadillo in appreciation, "Good to see you here."_

_However, instead of receiving a polite greeting in return, Armadillo received a slash across the chest that caused sparks to fly off and cries to escape his throat. This shocked both NEO-NUMBERS and GIN-SHOCKER forces._

_Slasher recovered quickly and charged at Showa, unleashing a series of kicks. Showa blocked the first two but was hit with the last. Showa stumbled but recovered quickly and caught Slasher off guard with a hard punch in the jaw. Zero immediately leapt in front of Showa with his stingers out and pointed at Showa._

_Zero demanded, shocked, "What are you doing?"_

_Showa declared, "I'm doing what I was meant to do; eliminating all enemies of GIN-SHOCKER!"_

_Musician accused, "Traitor! I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"_

_"You're traitors too," Showa shot back. In a flash he drew out his Showa-Blaster and shot Zero in the chest, sending the Wasp Rider staggering backwards. He continued to shoot at Zero and then suddenly vanished before reappearing in front of Zero to land a series of slashes that caused the Wasp Rider to collapse. "Nothing personal, Zero, but this is who I really am."_

_Musician roared and fired a blast of sonic energy at Showa only for his former comrade to vanish from sight. Musician cried out in pain as sparks ripped from his chest armor as a slash ran across it and Showa reappeared before him._

_"I suggest you run, if you wanna survive," said Showa._

_"You…bastard…" growled Musician._

_Arachnea saw reinforcements for GIN-SHOCKER's side arriving as she helped Zero up and suggested, "We're about to be outnumbered. We need to fall back." Zero agreed._

_Zero ordered, "Fall back! Retreat!"_

_"But what about Shinichi?" asked Carmen._

_"Michiru, he's on their side now!" Musician shouted as he helped her up. "We have to go now!"_

_As the NEO-NUMBERS fled, Armadillo cast Showa one last look before running after his comrades._

_Showa laughed, "Yes, run! Run you cowards!"_

_Showa turned to face the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and various Cyborg Mutants and stared at him warily with looks of confusion and contempt. Present with them was none other than Gebok._

_"This is quite the surprise, BLACK 13," said Gebok, "What's the occasion?"_

_Showa answered, "Take me to your leader. I'm ready to join back, Daddy Gebok."_

_Gebok laughed jovially, clapping his hands together, "Marvelous! Fabulous! Fantastic! Welcome home, son!" He and Showa hugged which caused even more confusion for the assembled GIN-SHOCKER forces. Gebok looked at them and asked, "Well, what are you grunts waiting for? The prodigal son has returned! It's time to celebrate!"_

* * *

"We'll talk later," reminded Slasher, "Right now we're facing the entire GIN-SHOCKER army."

"Right," nodded Showa as they all faced the assembled GIN-SHOCKER army.

"So," CatotomeRoid spoke, "You all decided to come and rush to your deaths."

"Exactly," said Zero confidently, "And we will not rest until we take you all down once and for all!"

"You traitorous bastards!" EbiKoumorieBorg snarled at the assembled NEO-NUMBERS. He was ready to order a continued assault…

**End Music**

…Until a large silver veil appeared behind the NEO-NUMBERS and a new character riding a white bike came out. He was clothed in black with a green armored chest-plate as a red scarf hung from his neck. He had a pair of fierce, bulging, red insect eyes on his helmet along with two antennae and a red belt with a silver buckle with a red windmill built inside. He was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Rider.

"Nani!" EbiKoumorieBorg shouted at seeing this. Ichigo jumped off his bike and delivered a kick that sent him crashing into the ground.

The NEO-NUMBERS were shocked to see Ichigo but they heard a voice saying, "Wait for us, Sempai!" Turning around they saw all the past Riders rushing out of the veil. Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J had all come to lend their aid. Among them was the Director of ARMOR, garbed in his Skull Rider Wraith armor.

"Kamen Riders!" gasped EbiKoumorieBorg. "How can you all be here!"

"As long as evil exists, the power of the Riders will be needed to combat it," stated Ichigo.

"There's no way we will let GIN-SHOCKER win!" added Nigo.

"Warren-san, how did you gather them all?" asked a surprised Showa.

"They're old friends, and more are coming," said Wraith.

As if to punctuate his statement, another silver veil appeared. The GIN-SHOCKER army froze, fearing the appearance of more Riders, their natural enemies. They were not disappointed as three Riders emerged from the silver wall. All three were donned in the armour of Dark Riders. Specifically, the armours of Orga, Dark Kiva, and Dark Kabuto.

"Hello, Papa," Orga smiled beneath her helmet. "Are we late?"

"Fashionably so," Wraith chuckled. "Still, I hope you and your brothers can give me a good excuse why you are late." Showa blinked at Wraith's tone, wondering why he seemed so calm. It was like he didn't know they were surrounded by Kaijin and soldiers.

"We got a little held up with some friends," Dark Kiva laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But once they heard what was happening, they just had to help," Dark Kabuto shrugged. "You might recognize them."

Gesturing to the veil, two new figures emerged from it. Showa's eyes bulged as he recognized both figures who emerged from the dimensional barrier, "Decade? Diend?"

"Hey Shinichi," Decade waved. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ah, it's nostalgic to be in a world I've visited before," Diend laughed as he spied Showa. "Ah! Hi! Has your mother managed to write any new books? I've already gone through the ones Warren traded me for your Magatama."

"Uh…wait," Showa frowned, looking to Wraith. "Traded?"

"An offer he couldn't refuse," Wraith laughed.

"Perverted tastes aside, you look like you're in pretty deep here," Decade spoke as he and Diend stood at either side of the Dark Riders. "Why don't we give you guys a hand? All fifteen of us."

"Fifteen?" asked Showa, blinking.

**Change Music – "We are One" by 12 Stones**

That was when the veil collapsed, revealing ten new Riders who walked casually to the side of Decade, Diend, and the Dark Riders. All of them stared down the enemies of the Riders and began preparing themselves for a fight.

"I think an introduction is in order," Decade spoke. "I don't think they know who we are."

"Good idea, Decade-kun," Diend laughed. "Start us off, Kuuga!"

"Ha!" the red Rider with gold horns laughed. "Champion of the ancient civilization! Kamen Rider Kuuga!"

"Harbinger of evolution! Kamen Rider Agito!"

"Champion of the Mirror World! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

"Guardian of the human race! Kamen Rider Faiz!"

"Master of the Rouze Cards! Kamen Rider Blade!"

"The wild demon of pure sound! Kamen Rider Ranki!"

"Disciple of God Speed Love! Kamen Rider Caucasus!

"Ore Sanjou! Coolest Rider of all! Kamen Rider Den-O!"

"Champion of the twilight! Kamen Rider Kiva!

"**Hardboiled detective extraordinaire! Kamen Rider Double!**"

"Herald of the end! Kamen Rider Orga!"

"King of the night! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"

"Breath of God's shadow! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!"

"He who will shatter the bonds of Fate! Skull Rider Wraith!"

"Hunter of treasures in the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Diend!"

"Chosen fighter of the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Decade!"

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

"Kamen Rider Nigo!"

"Kamen Rider V3!"

"I am Riderman!"

"Kamen Rider X!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

"The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowds roar...All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, the Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Skyrider!"

"Kamen Rider Super-1!"

"Kamen Rider ZX!"

"I am the Prince of the Sun! Kamen Rider BLACK RX!"

"Kamen Rider ZO!"

"Kamen Rider J!"

"Call me Kamen Rider Slasher!"

"I am the unstoppable wrecking ball! Kamen Rider Armadillo!"

"Rock and Roll! Kamen Rider Musician!"

"Lovely Maiden! Kamen Rider Carmen!"

"Welcome to my parlour, my prey. I am Kamen Rider Arachnea."

"Attention! Ten-Hut! Kamen Rider Zero is here!"

"On Stage! Chosen Guardian of Hinamizawa! Kamen Rider Showa!"

Facing the GIN-SHOCKER army were 36 Kamen Riders in total. With introductions complete, Decade pointed forward at the GIN-SHOCKER army.

"Riders…" Decade spoke out, "CHARGE!"

* * *

In the King's Terminal, the entire battle dubbed the "All Riders VS GIN-SHOCKER Battle" was being shown on all the JumboTron screens. Inside the futuristic train terminal were the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and Shiori. They were first stricken with worry and fear when they saw Shinichi fighting alone but then the appearance of the NEO-NUMBERS and the Legendary Kamen Riders had tipped the scales. This was the first time any of them had ever seen these great heroes together all at once.

* * *

It was war.

There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all.

Ichigo and Nigo worked in perfect tandem as they beat off several Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Being the first Kamen Riders, they had years of experience under their belts and were probably some of the most powerful of their brethren. Leaping over swipes from the shouting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, the first two Riders somersaulted through the air before extending their feet and aiming at a CyberMoleroid.

"Double Rider Kick!" the pair shouted, their attacks colliding against the hapless Kaijin. The force of the kick sent the monster flying several feet back and crashing through the ranks of its fellow. It left a trench in the quarry floor before skidding to a halt and exploding, taking several of its comrades with it.

"Hoh!" Skyrider called, cutting through the air and doing battled with the airborne monsters. He struck a CyberFlyroid out of the air and sent it crashing through one of the abandoned buildings of the quarry where a blast of fire from the hole signaled its end. Looking around! He took a tally of the remaining enemies.

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

Several of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in their missile-man forms shot through the air, aiming to shoot Skyrider out of the air. Skyrider remained vigilant though. Swerving through the air, he twisted and kicked one of the missile-men off course, making it cry 'EEE!' in the process. The living weapon swerved before it collided with a CyberParrotroid, making both explode into shrapnel.

"Yosh!" Skyrider grinned. He still had the touch!

"Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon crowed, jumping onto the back of a CyberTigeroid. Being from the Amazon jungles, Amazon didn't like predatory animals all that much. Tigers tended to think he was weak prey and make him a target plenty of times in his youth. Now, it was time for a little payback.

"Jaguar Shock!" Amazon cried, biting deeply into the Tigeroid's shoulder, causing blood and mechanical fluid to spurt out. Roaring in pain, the Tigeroid managed to pry Amazon off of his shoulder and throw him to the side.

Flipping onto his feet, Amazon ducked underneath the enraged Tigeroid's attack and danced around its subsequent attacks much like a monkey. Growing angrier, the Tigeroid became more erratic and wild in its attack, losing all pretense of a fighting style. Amazon on the other hand stuck to his way of fighting with a calm head as he prepared for his next move. As the Tigeroid attacked, Amazon leaped onto its shoulder before leaping straight up. As gravity took hold, Amazon straightened his right hand out.

"Dai Setsudan!" Amazon bellowed as his Inca magic-powered chop cut through the monster's body like butter before the monster exploded in a fiery mess.

"Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon cheered in victory.

Stronger was using his electrical powered fists to stun the enemy forces before tossing them down to the ground. With him were X and Super-1, the former armed with his Ridol Stick to fight against the enemy and the latter using his strength to lift boulders up and toss them down on the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

V3 and ZX fought back to back against several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but the black-clad foot soldiers were nothing to the two Riders and were easily felled by their superior power. A Bullroid charged at them, but the Riders easily finished the Kaijin off. Jumping up, they executed their signature moves.

"V3 Kick!"

"ZX Kick!"

The two attacks smashed into the Bullroid, sending him to the next life in a fiery blaze.

Dark Kabuto and Caucasus were laying the beat down on several insect themed Cyborg Mutants. They mostly resembled cockroaches and like cockroaches were extremely stubborn to die.

"Clock Up!" the two Riders activates their Clock Up systems simultaneously.

"**Clock Up!**" their Zecters echoed. The two blurred out of sight and the cockroach Cyborg Mutants were destroyed in seconds.

Orga used her sword and slashed wildly at the Cyborg Mutant who tried to attack. She tossed a few to the ground for their attempts to strike her down, causing them to roll down a hill. A Mantisroid tried to attack from above only to be ran through by her Orga Stylanzer and then tossed aside like garbage. She then found herself surrounded by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but her invisible arms known as vectors lashed out and beheaded them. The stubs of their necks let loose blood like geysers and she grinned in satisfaction.

Dark Kiva was fighting alongside Kuuga and Agito and the three of them were kicking butt, with Kuuga and Agito executing their Rider Kicks to destroy their opponents. Not too far away was Ryuki who was armed with his Drag Saber and Drag Shield and he was cutting the enemy down one by one.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Ryuki.

Ranki was armed with his Ongekibou Rekka and was striking the enemy down with his flaming Taiko drumsticks. He also sent fireballs flying at them with his weapons, causing them to ignite in flames.

Zero was raining down a hailstorm of needles on the GIN-SHOCKER forces from the air while Slasher barrelled through them on the ground, cutting their numbers down with his chainsaws.

Wraith easily destroyed several GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutants with little efforts. All of his blows and strikes proved fatal for them. Indeed, there was a reason for his fame. He'd earned it with his strength and will.

CatotomeRoid hissed as she attacked several of the Riders, aiming to end the scourge which plagued her master for so long. Lunging, she tackled Double, but the hardboiled Rider rolled with the attack and kicked CatotomeRoid away, letting her land on her feet. However, that was when the commander discovered she was in the middle of a circle of four Riders. Den-O and Double were on her left while Arachnea and Carmen were on her right.

"Oh shi-!"

"**Now, let's count your crimes!**" Double posed, pointing at the enemy. However, his left eye started to blink as a new voice came out. "Man, I finally get to see a catgirl and she's evil. Life isn't fair."

"Catgirls? I wonder why they're so desired," Double pondered as the right eye began to blink with a new voice. "It sounds like interesting research."

"Later Phillip!" the left side spoke and Double removed the Gaia Memories in his belt and produced new ones. "Let's get a weapon in our hands!"

"**HEAT!**"

"**METAL!**"

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

As Double inserted the Memories, he switched from green and black to red and grey, producing a staff on his back which he drew as a weapon.

"Heh, I hope you're having fun, neko-onna," Den-O snorted as he ran his hand along his sword. "'Cause now we're at the climax and you're going down!"

"Ooh, they sound so hunky!" Carmen giggled as she admired the two Riders as she turned to her long-time friend. "Which one do you want? Or can I have them both?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking with your libido!" Arachnea hissed, drawing her weapons. "Now come on and let's kick this bitch's ass!"

"Right, right," Carmen sighed as she and Arachnea began charging at CatotomeRoid.

The GIN-SHOCKER executive hissed as the four Riders attacked her. She leaped over Carmen's tacked, but got slammed in the back from Double's staff, making her stumble. Arachnea and Den-O pressed the advantage by slashing at her and producing several sparks from the impact. CatotomeRoid hissed and stumbled back further. Yowling, she lunged again, catching the two male Riders by their weapons and pushing them backwards thanks to the muscle her enhancements afforded her. With a push, she knocked their weapons away before slashing them both in the chest, knocking the pair down with grunts.

"Climax?" she purred. "I'll be sure to have one when I present your heads to Great Leader-sama."

"Not gonna happen, bitch!" Carmen shrieked in defence of her two new hunks as she lashed out with her petal bullets and caught CatotomeRoid in the back, making her shriek in pain.

Seeing an opportunity, Double and Den-O kicked the enraged executive back before reclaiming their weapons. Den-O then took out his Hyper Pass and swiped it across the front of his belt. At the same time, Double removed his Metal Memory before inserting into a hollow slot in his weapon.

"**Full Charge!**"

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Showa Version!" Den-O roared as he charged at CatotomeRoid with his blade glowing bright red.

"**Metal Branding!**" Double shouted, flames shooting from the end of his staff much like a blade of fire.

The two Riders charged at the enemy and slashed across her chest with their weapons. Den-O's blade left a glowing red cut through her while Double's left a sparking mess with flames licking the edges. CatotomeRoid screamed in pain, stumbling away from the Riders in a bid for survival…but Carmen and Arachnea were having none of that as they made a running charge at the evil woman. Leaping into the air, they extended their legs for a powerful kick.

"Rider Maiden Double Kick!"

"GREAT LEADER-SAMA!" CatotomeRoid screeched, begging for help from her master. However, no help came as the two Riders collided with her, causing a massive explosion which obliterated the kaijin where she stood. Arachnea and Carmen stood up in the inferno, the flames having no effect on the.

"Good riddance," Arachnea spat.

"So, do you boys have any plans later?" Carmen flirted with Double and Den-O.

"Burn in hell Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg bellowed as he swiped at Armadillo and Diend with his claws. X and RX attempted to strike him from behind, but his hard shell deflected the Ridol Whip and Revolcane. Feeling the impacts, he twisted around with unnatural speed and struck both Riders in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards from the impacts.

"Soon you Riders will realize how superior GIN-SHOCKER is to you!" EbiKoumorieBorg sneered, advancing on the pair.

"That's what Golgom and the Crisis Empire said," RX panted, getting to his feet.

"G.O.D. said the same," X frowned. "What makes your group so special?"

"RRRRGH!" EbiKoumorieBorg growled. "Die for your insolence!"

The executive charged at the two Riders, aiming to take them down in one fell swoop. However, he was quickly interrupted by something large and round colliding with his side. As he was pushed across the quarry ground, EbiKoumorieBorg found that Armadillo had been the one who attacked him. Enraged, he mashed his claws into the balled up Pill Bug Rider, sending him off course and crashing to the dirt. Grunting, the executive got to his feet, looking for his opponents.

"Hyah!"

"Hoh!"

Turning, EbiKoumorieBorg was suddenly assaulted by X and RX, both Riders attacking his unprotected front with their weapons. The Ridol and Revolcane pierced his hide and dug into his flesh. Bellowing in pain, the executive member of GIN-SHOCKER stumbled backwards, sliding off the weapons so to prevent them from doing more damage. However, in his intention of fleeing, the executive wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

EbiKoumorieBorg turned in the direction of the sound only to be faced with nine rings of blue cards with Diend on the other end. The blue Rider just gave a friendly wave before pulling the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a burst stream of blue energy which absorbed the cards before colliding with EbiKoumorieBorg, pushing him back as it did so. The executive roared with pain as the energy decimated his insides, putting his body into failing.

"GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" he bellowed out before he could take no more and exploded in a giant fiery blast. Diend and the other Riders didn't even spare the spot a passing glance before they went to go help their comrades.

SpinxRoid lunged at the Riders but Amazon countered her and lunged back, grabbing her around the waist and sending them both to the ground. They tumbled along the quarry floor, exchanging blows. Amazon bit down on her arm, causing her to roar out in pain. With another roar she tossed the feral Rider off her and got back to her feet.

Super-1 and Stronger attacked, the former equipped with his Eleki Hands. The beetle-themed Rider smashed an electrified fist across her face and Super-1 followed up with a kick into her gut, causing her to double over. Roaring, SpingRoid spread her wings out and fired her feathers like arrows. They struck the Riders and knocked them to the ground painfully. She grinned ferally, taunting, "You Riders have no-"

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

SphinxRoid looked like she was being pummeled by an invisible force. A powerful blow then sent her flying backwards.

"**Clock Over!**"

Kamen Rider Caucasus and Dark Kabuto appeared as they exited Clock Up Space. Looking at the downed SphinxRoid, the two decided to finish it.

"**1-2-3**," their Zecters called as they pressed the buttons. SphinxRoid got back up and started to fire her feathers again.

"**Clock Up!**"

The feathers seemed to slow down in the air as Caucasus and Dark Kabuto ran straight towards SphinxRoid, resetting the horns of their Zecters before pulling them back.

"**Rider Kick!**"

Their kicks collided with SphinxRoid.

"**Clock Over!**"

She roared and exploded in a fiery blaze.

BatRoid swooped down upon the Riders, knocking to the ground as he swiped at them with his claws. He remained in the air, laughing as the pathetic heroes couldn't reach him.

"Sky Kick!" Skyrider slammed into BatRoid, digging the sole of his boot right between the Cyborg Mutant's shoulder blades. BatRoid screeched as he was thrown hard to the ground. He picked himself up and screeched, his fangs glowing. Suddenly, his fangs shot out of his mouth, connected to a cable. The Riders avoided it but an unfortunate GIN-SHOCKER Soldier was caught by the fangs. BatRoid didn't release him but instead began to drain his energy, making it his own. The GIN-SHOCKER Soldier collapsed, dead, as BatRoid withdrew his fangs and licked his lips.

"Yummy," the monster stated.

"Disgusting," Orga spat.

"Your turn, girl," said BatRoid as he shot his fangs at her. However, they never reached the black-clad daughter of Warren Smith. The fangs and cables were caught by her invisible vectors and with a smile she yanked him over.

"Get over here!" she shouted. She then kicked him square in the face before slicing the cable to pieces. BatRoid's fangs fell at her feet and she crushed them beneath her boot. Screeching at the lost of his fangs, BatRoid flew up and then swooped down to slice Orga apart with his claws. However, he suddenly stopped and was spread-eagle while suspended in mid-air.

"**Exceed Charge**," the Orga Phone spoke. The Orga Stylanzer began to glow with energy which then extended into a much longer blade of energy. With a single downward swing, Orga sliced BatRoid straight down the middle, bisecting him in half. Blood splashed out from the halves before they exploded.

DragonBorg blew a stream of flames that scorched everything in its path, forcing the Riders to jump or roll away to avoid it. Among them were Dark Kiva and Ranki.

Dark Kiva performed a familiar hand signs and instantly half a dozen clones of himself appeared. "Go!" the dark-armored Rider commanded and the Dark Kiva clones leapt at DragonBorg. He spat fireballs at each of them, destroying them effortless.

"Is that all you can do, boy?" taunted DragonBorg.

Dark Kiva grinned under his helmet. "I was just the distraction," he told DragonBorg. DragonBorg then felt something hit him in the back before he froze. It was Ranki, and he'd just attached the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi to DragonBorg's back. The item in question grew into a drum with the mitsudomoe symbol on the face.

With his Ongekibou Rekka, Ranki called out, "_Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata!_" He began to beat the drum rapidly, causing DragonBorg's body to tremble with each beat. Dark Kiva saw this as his chance to deal his own finishing blow. He took out his Dark Wake Up Fuestle and slipped it into Kivat's mouth.

"**Wake Up One!**"

As soon as Ranki finished off his drum beating, Dark Kiva leapt up and came down upon DragonBorg with a glowing fist, shouting out, "**Darkness Hell Crash!**"

The fist smashed right through DragonBorg. Smoke began to billow out of DragonBorg's mouth. When Dark Kiva withdrew his fist, the draconic Cyborg Mutant collapsed backwards and exploded before he even hit the ground.

"Heh," chuckled Dark Kiva as he tossed up his cape behind him. "Am I cool or what?"

Gebok was surrounded by Showa, Decade, Musician, Blade, Faiz and Kiva. He muttered, "You Riders are getting in the way of my grand experiment."

"Sorry, but there will be no more experiments!" Showa growled.

"This madness ends here!" Musician growled.

"Madness? Oh such cruel words from the ignorant," Gebok snickered. "My genius is incomprehensible to the likes of you."

"The world doesn't need your kind of 'genius'!" Showa spat.

"And those who need it most think they need it the least," Gebok laughed. However, as relaxed as he appeared, he instead opened his coat and several drill-like missiles fired out, catching the Riders completely off guard. The missiles exploded against them, sending them sprawling across the quarry floor.

"Ha ha ha!" Gebok laughed. "I have covered all of the angles! I know how Riders fight! As long as I have my inventions, you will never get close enough to fight me! I can blow you all away without a thought!"

The Riders grunted and groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet, uncaring of Gebok's words.

"And now, it's high time I take out the trash," Gebok snickered. "Failed experiments and useless clutter only serve to impede my work. I so hoped you'd be different BLACK 13, but I guess it's back to the drawing board. How disappointing."

"You sure love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Decade snorted, drawing three cards from his Ride Booker. "You forget about my last visit to Hinamizawa?"

"What's to know? You can copy other Riders. Big deal," Gebok snorted.

"Obviously you don't know how we beat your little swamp robot," Decade sighed, putting the cards into his Decadriver. After resetting the buckle, the cards activated.

"**Final Form Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

The three Riders in question stiffened before they all began to transform. Blade transformed into the Blade Blade and flew into Musician's surprised hands. Faiz became the Faiz Blaster and was caught by Decade. Finally, Kiva transformed into the Kiva Arrow and fell into Showa's hands. All three Final Form Ride weapons were charged and ready to go.

"W-what?" Gebok cried. "My observations didn't reveal this!"

"Isn't life just full of surprises?" asked Showa, taking a very great amount of pleasure at seeing Gebok's smirk being wiped off his face.

"Time to show you our long ranged firepower!" Decade called, drawing another three cards from his Ride Booker.

"This is going to be sweet!" Musician grinned savagely underneath his helmet.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!"**

"W-wait!" Gebok cried, fiddling with his coat as he tried to bring more of his hidden weapons to bear. "T-This isn't fair!"

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three Riders roared, unleashing their attacks. Musician slashed with the Blade Blade, sending a pulse of blue electric power through the ground towards his target, Decade fired a stream of pure photon energy and Showa fired the magic arrow which he aimed right at Gebok's heart. Several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and Cyborg Mutants came to the mad scientist's aid, only to be caught by the crossfire of the three attacks and were instantly destroyed.

Their aim was true as the attacks collided with the insane doctor. He was sent through the air with a scream of pain. Shooting across the battlefield like a burning star, he reached the apex of his flight overhead before exploding like a supernova. It was the most satisfying view that any of the NEO-NUMBERS had ever been privileged to see.

Tossing their new weapons, the three Riders cheered as the weapons returned to their Rider forms.

"I only wish I had my camera," Showa grinned.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the assembled Riders nearly fell over from the sudden lost of balance. The ground broke open and from the fissure GIN-SHOCKER's fortress arose. On the top of the fortress was none other than the Great Leader, in the form of a golden Shadow Moon with crimson eyes filled with evil and hatred.

He jumped down to the quarry floor and with a burst of power he sent all the Riders flying, separating Showa from them. Showa, however, was unafraid as he started to fight with the Great Leader. He showed no fear in the face of the organization's leader. He would protect Hinamizawa, even at the cost of his own life.

"Hyah!" Showa cried, kicking at the Great Leader. However, his attack was blocked before the Great Leader grabbed his leg and threw him a fair distance away.

"You fool. You had it made," the Great Leader frowned. "You were finally on the winning side! Why throw it all away?"

"Because no one wins when someone like you is in power," Showa frowned.

"Hmph! You're wrong," the Great Leader snickered. "Someone does win. Me!" he raised his arm to create a bolt of energy to take off Showa's head. However…

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

The Great Leader was pelted from behind with numerous energy bullets. The man who created GIN-SHOCKER grunted and stumbled from the unexpected attack. Turning to see who had attacked him, he was witness to Decade unleashing a powerful forward punch aimed at his face. The Great Leader parried the blow, sending Decade stumbling forward and elbowing him in the side in the process. Decade skidded across the quarry floor and landed next to Showa with a grunt.

"Shoot. He's fast," Decade grunted. "Faster even than the old perv!"

"With all the enhancements he gave himself I'm not surprised," Showa frowned as he and Decade got to their feet. "He's got the best of everything."

"Exactly," the Great Leader snickered. "Now allow me to show you true GIN-SHOCKER superiority!"

The Great Leader brought out his powerful energies again, this time creating a watermelon-sized orb of power which just radiated death. With an almost bestial yell, the Great Leader unleashed his attack at the two Kamen Riders. The attack struck, unleashing a loud explosion which sent fires into the air and stopped the fighting as the ground shook. Smoke and dust filled the air as the Great Leader admired his handiwork.

"It is done," he nodded. "Now to finish the-"

"It's not over, Great Leader," a new voice spoke. GIN-SHOCKER's Great Leader turned his attention towards the new arrival. It was another Rider, but one he'd never seen before. He wore a black bodysuit, with the armor being a stark contrast with its bright golden color. His helmet was styled after Anubis with red eyes. The chestplate had a muscular design to it and two golden metallic bracelets, with the eye of Horus on them, adorned both his arms. He was wielding a massive black blade that was shaped like an Ankh and covered in golden hieroglyphics. On his legs were metallic golden boots that went up to his knees.

"Who are you?" demanded the Great Leader.

"You may call me Kamen Rider…Necros," the new Rider identified himself. "And like I said, it's not over. Because this is not how the world ends!"

**Change Music – "Ride the Wind" by Masahiro Inoue**

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA! ONI NO HONE! KAGE NO HOSHI!"

"**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O- Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

A trio of colors erupted from the smoke along with a bright reddish light which temporarily blinded the Great Leader.

"What!" the Great Leader cried out.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a new Kamen Rider Showa. He was clad in a black bodysuit under golden samurai armor with silver tiger stripes on his chestplate, boots and gauntlets. Black spikes adorned his knees, elbows and shoulders. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes, a pair of long horns and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. On his back was a six-pointed shuriken and he was armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He possessed an intense aura that rivaled the Great Leader's own aura. It also revealed Decade in his Complete Form, the Kamen Ride cards displayed proudly on his chest.

* * *

In the King's Terminal, Showa's new form was being displayed in all its glory on the giant JumboTron.

"Wow…" the Hinamizawans gaped in awe.

"Is that Shinji?" Shiori uttered.

"Shin-kun looks so awesome!" squealed Rena. "Ooh, I wanna take him home!"

* * *

"See?" Necros said, amused.

"How could you have survived!" demanded the Great Leader. Showa and Decade stood alongside Necros. They didn't ask for his name, but they did acknowledge his presence as a fellow Rider.

"Like Ichigo-sempai said, as long as evil exists the Kamen Riders will be needed to combat it. We will never die," declared Showa.

"Who in the world do you think you are!"

"Us? We're just a bunch of Kamen Riders who are passing through," Decade Complete shrugged before he pointed at the enraged Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. "Remember that!"

"Why you-!" the Great Leader snarled.

"Let me handle this!" said Necros as he charged at the Great Leader. The two began to trade vicious blows. When the Great Leader threw a punch, Necros would counter and land a solid blow against the maniacal leader. It seemed that Necros had the advantage. He slashed at the Great Leader with his Ankh Blade before landing a vicious blow to his abdomen with its hilt. The Great Leader was fighting an enemy he knew nothing about. Necros had all the advantage he needed to bring the monster down. With a single kick, he sent the Great Leader staggering. Necros grunted as he felt a change in his molecules. He was being pulled away. "Oi, you two," Necros called to both Showa and Decade. "Sorry, but looks like I'm out of time. You two better finish it for me…" And with those final words, Necros just vanished without a trace.

"Shinichi," Decade spoke. "We don't have room to try and wear this guy down. We hit him hard and with everything we've got!"

"Sounds good to me!" Showa grinned, possibly exhibiting Oni elements from his helmet. Decade just nodded as he drew a card he had only used once before and slotted it into the core of the Decadriver which was mounted on the right side of his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**"

The cards across Decade's chest suddenly activated and flipped over, revealing a new image on each one. Each card now held the same image of Kamen Rider Showa in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. At the same time, Showa felt a strong pull across his body as he and Decade gripped their swords and took an identical stance. Both moved in perfect synch before charging towards the Great Leader with their weapons glowing, a shining gold for Showa and a shining red for Decade. Behind them, echoes of their comrades followed each holding a sword of their own.

Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J all followed Showa move for move. At the same time, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, and Double followed Decade. The two lines of Riders charged at the Great leader, whom fired energy bolts at them to try and keep them away but to no avail. Decade and Showa burst past, letting the first hits land with showers of sparks. Ichigo, Nigo, and Kuuga got the next ones. V3 and Agito came next. Riderman and Ryuki struck after that with X and Faiz getting the next licks in. Amazon and Blade got clean cuts while Stronger and Ranki came after them. Skyrider and Caucasus were next in line followed by Super-1, ZX and Den-O. Next was Kiva and BLACK RX striking hard before Double, ZO, and J finished it up.

Showa and Decade came to a stop, their illusionary comrades vanishing as they did. The Great Leader unleashed a howl of agony as his energy surged from his body completely out of control.

Showa then charged straight at the Great Leader with an empowered fist. He called out, "EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" as his fist became engulfed in flames.

POW! BOOM!

The explosive punch sent the Great Leader flying and embedded him into his own fortress. He was stuck, spread eagle, and groaning in pain.

All the Riders ran over to Decade and Showa's position. "Minna…" Showa rallied as he pointed at the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress with his sword, "IKUZO!" He ran towards their target and jumped into the air. The other Riders followed suit and jumped up into the air as well, all of them executing flying kicks as their feet bursts with energy with Showa in the lead. They flew straight towards the fortress and blasted right through it.

"DAMN YOU RRIIIIIIIIIDDEEEEERRRRRRRS!" the Great Leader roared as the GIN-SHOCKER fortress collapsed and crumbled before becoming nothing more than rubble. The Great Leader perished within the rubble as his fortress collapsed, creating an explosion that looked like a huge fireball with enough explosive force to knock the unprepared off their feet. After the smoke cleared, it revealed that the destruction of both the Great Leader and GIN-SHOCKER fortress left a deep crater within the quarry.

The Riders stood together, feeling victorious. GIN-SHOCKER had fallen.

* * *

Cheers erupted all throughout the King's Terminal as the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER fell along with his fortress. The Hinamizawans cheered the loudest for it was one of their own who'd led the finishing blow. Rena's eyes were filled with sparkling hearts as she admired how cool Rena was. Shiori felt immensely proud of her son for once again saving the world. Mion was proud to have such a powerful subordinate. Keiichi was just glad it was all over.

However, it was too early for celebrations. Rika and Hanyuu could feel it.

* * *

Again, the ground shook and the Riders gaped as they saw a dark figure beginning to rise out of the ground. It had emerged from a pit in the quarry and it was huge!

"What is that thing? One of GIN-SHOCKER's monsters?" questioned Decade.

"No, it's a Darkloid!" Showa identified.

The Darkloid that had arisen from the ground was the biggest one Showa had ever seen. It was humanoid in appearance and looked to be wearing a loin-cloth made of tattered fabric and had sharp claws on its fingers and toes. It also had sharp spikes running down its spine. It had a huge muscular build and sharp fang-like teeth. It had a total of five eyes, with a pair in the usual spots, another pair above the first, and the fifth eye in the centre of its forehead. Ram-like horns flanked its head and it also sported wavy black hair. The battle in the quarry must have awakened this daddy of all Darkloids. It was the only explanation.

This was the King Titan Darkloid.

One of the more disturbing aspects of the monster was that around its collar appeared to be skinless human bodies. However, rather than being red like the insides of the human body were, these ones were as black as tar. The giant Darkloid growled before one of the bodies hung by a strange tether to its back dropped to the ground, crashing like a ragdoll. To the disgust of the Riders, skin unfolded from the back of the puppet corpse and it took the form of a quarry worker.

"You!" the corpse puppet growled at the Riders. "You dare disturb my hibernation! You fools must be tired of living then! That is fortunate since I am rather hungry at the moment. You will all make fine dishes! Exotic ones too!" With that, the puppet was stripped of its skin and pulled back up to the collar of the Darkloid.

Showa was just as surprised as anyone about what he saw, but seeing it triggered a memory. One day Mion had told them her story about the quarry and the boy who died along with his father. She told them about the strange worker who was there, the rotten egg smell, and the car which went over the edge and killed those inside. Seeing the puppet, Showa had a feeling that the man those kids saw was a puppet made by the Darkloid as a lure. If what he smelt from the monster was true, then the rotten egg smell was his fault too. Lastly, the boy and father who ended up dying must have seen something about this monster which sent them fleeing and in their panic, have an accident which ended their lives.

"This explains a lot," Showa murmured to himself as the King Titan Darkloid began its assault.

With a loud roar that reached the heavens it fired blasts of energy from its five eyes, striking the Riders. Explosions erupted all around the assembled Kamen Riders, sending them all flying. When they all painfully landed, scattered and sprawled, Armadillo grunted, "How are we supposed to fight something like that?"

It was J who volunteered, "Let me!" He focused his energy and the gem in his waist glowed. His eyes flashed as a green aura enveloped him. He started to grow, and grow, and grow…until he was standing at the height of the King Titan Darkloid, "HEY, PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!" the jumbo-sized Kamen Rider J bellowed.

The two giants exchanged blows as they struck with their fists, but the King Titan Darkloid proved to be the stronger one as it knocked J off his feet and onto his back. J crashed into several pieces of equipment, but thankfully none of the Riders were crushed along with said equipment. However, J seemed to be dazed at the moment, meaning he couldn't get back up to fight until he recovered. The giant Darkloid seemed to know this and with a roar of triumph, the King Titan Darkloid set its sights on Hinamizawa.

Decade gritted his teeth, finding even his experience with fighting the Orochi in Ryugenzawa not even close to dealing with this giant monster. However, before he could try to devise a plan, he felt something pressed against his back, a gun, as the voice of Diend said, "This will only hurt for a second." He slotted a card into his gun.

"**Final Form Ride:**"

"Don't move." Diend then shot Decade in the back.

"**De-De-De-Decade!**"

Decade grunted as he felt like a bullet had passed right through him, proving that Diend was lying and the initial part of the transformation did indeed hurt. The core of his Decadriver passed over his head, attaching to his chest while his head sank into his torso. His arms and legs split to his sides and the four quarters of the Decadriver appeared and locked into place, completing his transformation into the Jumbo Decadriver.

Kamen Rider J managed to get the stars out of his head and stand up. Glancing down at his tiny allies, he saw a Decadriver perfect for his size rising into the air. Holding still, he watched the Decadriver reach his waist. The transformed Kamen Rider immediately attached to J's waist as the Heisei Kamen Ride cards spun around him, changing him into a jumbo-sized Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form. The Kamen Ride cards then attached to his chest and shoulders, completing the change.

The King Titan Darkloid stiffened as it heard his giant opponent get back to his feet. Turning to see if he wanted another beating, the King Titan Darkloid spied a new giant foe. Snorting, the giant Darkloid strode forward arrogantly to deal with the upstart. Lashing out with a punch, the King Titan Darkloid grunted in shock as its fist was caught in the hand of its foe. Jumbo Decade then threw a punch at the King Titan Darkloid, causing it to stagger backwards. He then used an uppercut that knocked the Darkloid up before it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Seeing the King Titan Darkloid down for the count and unsure of how long the transformation would last, Jumbo Decade drew a card before opening the Decadriver and sliding the card inside.

"**Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**"

"Hyah!" the regular sized Kamen Riders cried as they leaped into the air. All of them turned into bright lights as they reached the apex of the jump and began soaring through the air. Reaching Jumbo Decade, they all transformed into giant Kamen Ride cards beginning with Ichigo and Nigo and ending with Diend and Showa.

Jumbo Decade jumped and the giant Kamen Ride cards followed, lining up in front of him to create a path between him and his target. One by one he flew right through them, gaining more power with each card he flew through. The King Titan Darkloid unleashed energy bolts from its eyes, but Jumbo Decade was undeterred and even unaffected as he continued passing through each card. Finally passing through his Decade card, Jumbo Decade connected with a powerful kick which sent the King Titan Darkloid flying clear over the mountains before exploding in an eruption of black fire. Jumbo Decade watched as the last bits of black fire vanished before looking to Hinamizawa. From his viewpoint, he could see the villagers gaping at him quite openly. Calmly saluting, Jumbo Decade turned his back to the village and began walking away, only to vanish in a red pixelating haze.

**End Music**

* * *

Later, at the Furude Shrine, Shinichi stood before the Kamen Riders with the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Shiori, and the NEO-NUMBERS. He was in awe at the Riders whose powers he'd inherited. Although he could not assume their forms anymore, meeting them in person was a huge honor. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

Nigo and Ichigo gave Shinichi their raised fist salutes and Shinichi returned the gesture. When the Dimensional Rift appeared and the Riders turned around to return to their own places of origin, Shinichi was nudged by Mion to say something.

"Come on, Shin-chan," she encouraged.

"Say something," added Rena.

Shinichi nodded and then cupped his hands around his mouth. He shouted, "SEMPAI-TACHI!" The Riders turned to look at Shinichi who started waving at them. "ARIGATOU! SAYONARA!"

Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger smirked, "Heh, maybe we'll meet again, rookie."

Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon waved back, "Bye-bye, Showa!"

Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX gave a silent nod.

Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 gave the young Rider a wave, saying, "Good luck in the future."

Joji Yuki/Riderman saluted Shinichi with his fore and middle fingers, "Ja ne."

Koji Segawa/Kamen Rider J simply said, "Have a happy future."

Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo nodded and smiled at Shinichi. "So long, Shinji Banabara."

Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX simply said, "It's been an honour and a pleasure fighting alongside you."

Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo waved goodbye, "Nice knowing you."

Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X nodded at Shinichi, "Take good care of your loved ones."

Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider waved, "So long!"

"Let's meet again," said Kazuya Oki/Super-1.

Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO simply said, "Goodbye."

Lucy Smith/Kamen Rider Orga said with a smirk, "Just always follow Papa. He's never wrong."

Naruto Uzumaki-Smith/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva encouraged, "Always believe in yourself!"

Warren Smith/Skull Rider Wraith reminded, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Shinichi."

Ranma Saotome/Kamen Rider Decade finally spoke, "Never give up, Shinichi. Do your best, always. We'll see each other again."

And so, the Riders vanished as they were swept away by the Dimensional Rift.

Shinichi smiled and turned to face his friends and mother. "Let's go home, everyone."

* * *

The battle between the King Titan Darkloid and Jumbo Decade was talked about for several days afterwards. Shinichi had heard of it several times as he went to school and overheard the villagers talking. Everyone was seeing it as a sign that Oyashiro-sama was looking out for them against demons and such which would threaten their home. Seeing the King Titan Darkloid just enforced their idea that demons existed and were responsible for the disappearances which plagued the village over the years.

Mion was shocked to discover that as a child she and her friends had been that close to a Darkloid and could have been eaten. Hearing that the monster was probably the one that had driven her friend and his father off the road was a big blow to her emotionally. However, she did plant a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheek, thanking him for putting her friend's soul to rest by destroying the demonic monster. Rena was a little jealous of Mion kissing her boyfriend, but she understood why she did it.

Everyone in the Gaming Club thought the battle was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Seeing Decade and the other Riders appear was a shocker too. Of course, seeing the giant Decade was an even bigger shock to them. Heck, everyone in the village saw the battle and weren't shy talking about it. Rika's shrine was receiving floods of visitors as they left offerings of thanks and appreciation of the local deity. Hanyuu was in a very bright and cheery mood since the battle. She was likely channeling the good feelings of all the villagers, but the little goddess wasn't telling. She sure liked to show affection to any Riders though, especially Chiaki for his role in the battle.

The information that Shinichi downloaded was used by ARMOR to seek and destroy all of GIN-SHOCKER's hidden bases and facilities. It wouldn't be long before all of GIN-SHOCKER's members were all flushed out and put behind bars where they belonged. They were charged with terrorism and crimes against humanity.

* * *

Meanwhile, our hero was receiving his just desserts.

"This is so embarrassing!" Shinichi cried out as he was serving his friends and mother in Angel Mort. It wasn't because he was serving them that embarrassed him. It was what he was wearing while serving them.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, but a penalty game is a penalty game. So says the Club President!" Mion declared. Shinichi was dressed in a pink maid outfit. He also had bunny ears worn on top of his head and he had to talk in a girlish tone. This was his punishment for scaring them when he had gone undercover in GIN-SHOCKER.

"This almost makes me want to go back and join GIN-SHOCKER," he grumbled.

"Sorry, but nobody gets to resign from the Gaming Club as long as I'm Club President, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"Hey, I outrank you, Mion. I was High Commander," he countered, only to receive laughs.

"That doesn't count, Shinichi-san," said Satoko, grinning and giggling. "You were just pretending."

"Yeah, but it was still a sweet gig while it lasted," said Shinichi. This was to be his penalty game. He was to serve them in Angel Mort, dressed in this costume, for two whole weeks.

"Shinji, just be happy that it's finally over," said Shiori. GIN-SHOCKER was now gone and now they could live in peace.

"I guess you're right," Shinichi remarked.

"Hey, waitress! Over here!" Yokoshima called from the booth he was sharing with his girlfriend Asmodeus.

"You look pretty cute, 13!" laughed Daichi.

"Oh, bite me!" Shinichi snapped.

"I think he's cute," said Michiru as she took a bite out of her banana cake.

"Shin-kun! Kawaii!" Rena glomped him, nearly toppling him over. "Omochikaeri!"

When the door opened and the bell rang to signal a customer entering, Shinichi groaned in mortification as he saw Hitomi and Rui come into the Angel Mort. The two had missed a lot of the action but they didn't miss this.

"Shinichi, is that you? Why are you wearing a dress?" Hitomi asked, blinking.

"And are those bunny ears?" Rui added, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," groaned Shinichi as he rolled his eyes.

"Good idea!" said Shiori as she used her son's camera to take a picture.

"Kaa-chan...I didn't mean that literally!"

Everyone laughed and soon Shinichi joined in the laughter despite the humiliation.

**Ending Song – "Next Decade" by Gackt**

* * *

**-THE END-**

As Bernkastel, in spite of her size, carried Lambdadelta to bed, she spoke, "And so what did you think of that version of the story? Did you enjoy it? Indeed, there are many ways to tell the same story and often the outcome is not the same. However, that does not mean a happy ending is unattainable."

She put Lambdadelta upon the soft mattress of their canopy bed before lying down next to her. "Will this story continue? If so, then what direction will it take? That is all up to you." She closed her eyes and spooned her beloved friend against her.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: I was able to put together Kamen Rider Showa's ENDGAME arc into a sort of movie chapter. Is it any good? Also, we have original characters, new scenes, and etc. I'd like to thank Shadow Element 13 for KAMEN RIDER NECROS' appearance.**


End file.
